Different from the Rest
by Seiker Dragunov
Summary: Hanzoku Samuine recently moved into the Tokyo area due to his father transferring workplaces yet again. When he winds up in a high school were music is everything, his particular tastes leave him sticking out like a sore thumb. But what happens when the girl he now lives next door to decides to invite him over to her group of rather eccentric friends?
1. Chapter 1

Different from the Rest

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat from Vocaloid. I only own the OC. I don't own any of the songs used either.**

**A/N: Each chapter will have a certain song reflecting the OCs thoughts or feelings on the specific situation… expect a good amount of punk rock and such.**

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

**Chapter Song: **_**"I'm Just a Kid" **_**Simple Plan**

_Another year, another move._

That was the singular thought running through the head of the seventeen year old in the passenger seat of his families van, a sky blue and black cat-eared hooded jacket on, hiding his headphones that were playing music loud enough to drown out all other sounds, his sibling's singing in that mix of noise that always accompanied highways.

_After five years in America, we're back in Tokyo, Japan… wonder if any of my old friends still remember me? Pah, I doubt they'd even be able to recognize me… I'm not like I was back then… _

The teen let his thoughts drift to the lyrics of the song that started playing…

_**I woke up, it was 7**_

_**Waited 'til 11**_

_**Just to figure out that no one would call**_

_**I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them**_

_**What's another night all alone?**_

Certainly true. He was used to spending more time cooped up in his room doing his own thing on his laptop or guitar more often than not. Friends? He hardly ever talked to them outside of school.

"Hanzoku!"

The teen's mother snapped, but, her son seemed too zoned out with his music (she blamed his American father for getting him into rock music, which had led to a slew of things), and she sighed.

"Minami, can you please get your brothers attention for me?"

"Will do mom!"

The brown haired girl in the seat behind Hanzoku threw up a hand, her tone chipper and bright, matching her green eyes, and she was already wearing her new school uniform for no reason whatsoever. Minami reached forward and grabbed one of the ears on Hanzoku's hood, yanking it down hard, pulling his headphones down along with them.

"Minami what have I told you about yanking my hood!?"

Hanzoku shot around, his features visible now. His hair was jet black (he'd had it dyed since he hated the brown color it was before), and rather long for a boy, multiple strands falling between his sharp, navy blue eyes and it was well down to his neck in the back, and his ears were pretty much hidden behind the unkempt waves of it all. The rest of his outfit nearly matched your stereotyped emo: Black all around. Underneath the jacket was a black button down over a black band t-shirt, dark jeans, and worn out converses. Also black. The entire outfit was a little loose on his thin frame. (Unlike his more athletic sister who fit hers perfectly) He had a silver ring on each index finger, and a loose white wristband on his right wrist and a black one on his left.

"Mom needs to tell you something, baka."

Hanzoku glared at his sister before turning forward.

"What do you need?"

The boy's mother sighed. He needed a serious attitude adjustment, though it was hard to blame him for being so sour all the time. He was used to constantly moving around, but, it didn't mean he liked it. In fact, it was well known within the family that Hanzoku _despised _moving as much as they did.

"Could you… _try _to make friends this year? I promise, this is the last time we're moving Hanzoku. You don't have to keep your distance."

"I don't believe in guarantees like that."

Hanzoku's mother sighed again. That cynical personality was going to get him in trouble sooner or later. She thanked the heavens it hadn't already. Then again, his name did mean "rebel", so perhaps it was justified he had a personality like that. Still didn't excuse his behavior.

"Your father assured us that things would be different. And please try to be nicer to Minami, it's her freshman year so you'll be in the same school. It's about time you start acting like siblings."

Hanzoku rolled his eyes when Minami kicked his seat, which typically meant she was making sure he was listening. There was times he could not stand his little sister.

"We'll see how that goes."

Hanzoku lifted his headphones and hood again, looking out the window, leaning on his arm.

_**I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare**_

_**I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair**_

_**Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is**_

_**Having more fun than me**_

For the rest of the ride, it was silent bliss tempered by guitar chords from every last song Hanzoku could use to convey his thoughts and feelings, which was a generally large library that had accumulated. When the van finally pulled into the driveway of their new house in the suburbs where the movers were already taking in furniture and boxes, Hanzoku just sighed at the all too familiar sight of this.

"Another year… another move."

Hanzoku opened the door and stood up to his full height of five feet ten inches, his sister and mother a head shorter than him. Were his father here he'd be over Hanzoku by merely a few inches, but, nonetheless, the boy got his height from the man.

The new two story house was entirely simple in its modern design, but, it still looked unique, colored a pale sea green with. There was a small wall with a gate in front of it, typical of Japanese homes. From an easy guess, Hanzoku knew that all the bedrooms would be on the second floor, while the first floor would have the kitchen, living room, and other such things all down there. The first one in past the movers was Minami, who was downright ecstatic, unlike her cynical brother who walked in silently. The girl always got some kind of thrill out of moving to new places; just another mark on how different she and Hanzoku were.

"I'll help get the rest of the stuff in."

Hanzoku never really liked letting people mess with the stuff he packed for some reason. Not that he was possessive, he just preferred to do things himself. After about another hour of boxes, furniture, and other things, the house was finally started to look like a home, though Hanzoku had gone and confined himself to his new room immediately, his signature "Stay Out" sign on the door, and one could faintly hear the sound of his guitar coming out the door, though he'd learned how to soundproof his room a while back when he first got the instrument, though he obviously hadn't done so yet.

"I swear, that boy is far too solitary."

"Can't really blame him Mom. He got his cynicism from Dad."

Minami was texting away on her phone, making the occasional call to tell her friends back in America she'd arrived safely, though no doubt it was crazy early back in the states.

"Minami!"

"It's true."

The woman sighed. Her teenaged children had become so troublesome. Why couldn't they just go back to being the mischievous little rascals they were before? The sound of Hanzoku's guitar got a bit louder, and the mother quirked an eyebrow.

"What is he playing now?"

"Simple Plan, I'm just a Kid. Same song he plays every time we move."

"Oh… now I recognize it."

It was practically ritual for this family. They moved at least once a year, every two years if they were lucky. The family heads work place kept moving him around, but, they'd been assured the move to Tokyo would be the last. Hanzoku, of course, doubted things big time. He wasn't cynical because he was raised wrong, other than the fact his father was rarely home due to work, but it was the fact of constantly moving that made him that way. He was always keeping his distance now, and he was always so quiet. It seemed like he just wanted to avoid the world.

"He needs to listen to music that's more uplifting…"

"It is to him. Helps him get out all that pent up stress without lashing out at anyone."

Minami was still busy texting, but, she knew her brother well enough to give quick replies that were true. It was a weird sibling thing. The doorbell sounded off, and Minami jumped up immediately, looking through the peephole. Outside, two other teens, a boy and a girl about Hanzoku's and Minami's ages respectively, and a woman, all three with matching teal hair and eyes. Japan sure did have some odd traits in its mix.

"Mo-om! We've got visitors!"

"Must be the neighbors. Open the door Minami, don't be rude."

"I was just about to do that."

Minami undid the locks on the door and opened it slowly, and the boy out front gave a short wave, his sister peeking out from behind his back, and their mother spoke as Minami's mom opened the door all the way, Minami chuckling quietly.

"Hi there! We're the Hatsunes, your next door neighbors. This is Mikuo and Miku, and I'm Mokono. We wanted to drop by and say hi!"

"Hibari Samuine, nice to meet you Hatsune-san. This is my daughter Minami… and that guitar you can hear is my son Hanzoku… he doesn't like leaving his room."

"He's kind of a hikkikomori. Want me to go get him, mom?"

"That would be nice. You three can come in if you want while she gets him."

Minami rushed up as their three neighbors entered, following Hibari into the living room. Minami pounded on Hanzoku's door, and the chord he was strumming stopped dead.

"What?!"

"Get up off your butt and come downstairs! The neighbors came over to say hi!"

"Don't care!"

"Mom said!"

"Still don't care!"

"Baka Aniki! Get out here!"

Minami threw the door open.

"WHAT THE HELL MINAMI!?"

Down below, Mikuo chuckled as he heard the two siblings start bickering.

"Reminds me of Rin and Len."

Miku nodded her head with a small smile.

"Yep."

Hibari, meanwhile, was rubbing her temples, and she let out a stressed sigh.

"Sorry… we were living in America for the past five years and well… it changed them up big time. Please don't feel offended."

"Oh it's fine Hibari-chan! Mikuo and Miku here used to be like that, and they have a couple of friends who are exactly the same way. I'm used to antics like that."

"Mo-om!?"

"Alright alright! Sheesh, just keep your hands off Minami! You know I hate being touched!"

Hanzoku stuck his head out from around the corner of the door with that same pissed off looking expression, since he was angry right now.

"All the way in baka!"

Minami smacked Hanzoku on the back of the head and plopped down in a chair, and Hanzoku shot a glare in her direction as he leaned on the doorway, arms crossed, no intention of entering the room on his mind.

"Happy?"

"That's satisfactory."

Hanzoku rolled his eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Hanzoku Samuine."

"Mikuo Hatsune, and this is my sister Miku. Nice to meet you."

"H-hello."

Hanzoku made a brief sound of acknowledgement, and Miku found him rather good looking despite the ragged look he gave off.

"I introduced myself. Can I go back to my room now?"

"No. Stay down here and talk for a bit Hanzoku. Like I said, _try _to make friends this year."

Hanzoku kept himself from saying what he wanted to right now. He _really _didn't want to be down here. And furthermore, Miku hadn't taken her eyes off him, and it was making him anxious. Being the center of attention wasn't something he liked.

"Can you please stop staring?"

"Oh! Uh… sorry!"

Hanzoku sighed and shook his head again.

"Mom, I have nothing to say, so please can I go back to my room? I still have stuff to unpack."

"Alright… fine. Guess I can't stop you."

Hanzoku trotted back up the stairs, and Hibari sighed.

"I'm sorry you two. He's not very social and a little shy. I guess moving around so much wore down on him."

"Whereas I took the opportunity to make as many friends as possible!"

Miku chuckled a bit.

"I have a friend who's a little shy too. She always sticks with us in our little group, and that's about it. She actually moved here last year."

"Oh?"

The two girls continued talking, Mikuo watching in amusement. Upstairs, Hanzoku had flopped down on his futon, open boxes all over his room.

"Time to be the new kid again."

He turned up his music again, letting it blare from his headphones.

_**What the hell is wrong with me?**_

_**Don't fit in with anybody**_

_**How did this happen to me?**_

_**Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep**_

_**And every night is the worst night ever**_

It's odd how those lyrics perfectly described how Hanzoku felt right now. He hated moving. He hated all of it. Yet that was his life. He was always different from the rest. Always has been, always will. And whether or not that was a good thing was always left up to debate.

_**I'm all alone tonight**_

_**Nobody cares tonight**_

_**Cause I'm just a kid tonight**_

**A/N**

**And there ya' go. So, I'm thinking of pairing Hanzoku up with either Miku or IA, I'll let things develop first.**


	2. Chapter 2

Different from the Rest

**A/N: The uniforms for the school in this are the same as the uniforms from Guilty Crown (look it up if you must)**

**Chapter 2: Transfer student yet again**

**Chapter Song: **_**"Tomorrow", **_**SR-71**

_**Is it any wonder why I'm scared,**_

_**If I was a little younger would I**_

_**care,**_

_**feeling like the walls are growing stronger,**_

_**I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer**_

"Why do I have to wear that?"

Hanzoku grumbled quietly as he looked at the school uniform hanging on his closet. He did have to admit, it didn't look bad for a uniform, being comprised of a black blazer with white trim and matching slacks, white button down, and a blue tie since he was a second year. Reminded him of an anime.

"No way in hell am I wearing this thing generically."

Hanzoku stood up and got changed, but, there were little things he messed with. For one, he left his normal black button down on underneath the blazer, which he left open, and he forwent the tie since the blazer also had a gold roman two pin for those who wouldn't wear it, and all his usual accessories along with it.

"Well, best that I can leave it as… I'd prefer my own jacket though."

Hanzoku plugged his headphones back into his phone, moving the music from the phone speakers to the isolated, ear covering speakers on the headphones. He had this little habit of leaving whatever song reflected his mood on repeat, and right now, that was SR-71, "_Tomorrow". _

_**you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,**_

_**cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded**_

Hanzoku quietly sang along to the music as he made sure he had all his things. No one had really ever heard what he could do since he hated crowds and stages, but, he wasn't too bad. But, those lines really kinked something in his mind. He really didn't _want _to be such a reclusive person, but, with the way his life had been for the longest time, it was better than to get close to people only to have to leave them behind and be forgotten. "Make you feel discarded" indeed.

_**I'm not afraid of tomorrow,**_

_**I'm only scared of myself,**_

_**feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else**_

Well, not _all _the lines matched up. He wasn't scared of himself. He was just scared of screwing up, so he tried to keep people's expectations for him low. But, it did often feel like he wasn't looking at himself in full most of the time. But, now wasn't the time to get all philosophical on himself. Keeping up in pace with the song, Hanzoku made it out downstairs before Minami, who was in the red blazer for the girls uniform, everything neat and proper in comparison.

Nothing really noteworthy happened much up until the school gate, where Hanzoku finally found out the name of his new school:

_Sumeragi District High_

That name seemed a little familiar to the teen. He felt like he'd seen it before. Something in regards to music…

"Whatever."

Hanzoku shook his head and continued on so that he could get his schedule. Being late wasn't something he liked. The receptionist seemed a little surprised by Hanzoku's look. It wasn't very common to see someone with his style in Japan, but, being half-American also meant he didn't really look Oriental that much.

"You're the new second year transfer student, correct? Hanzoku Samuine?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright… I have your schedule right here… and here's a map…"

Hanzoku took the two papers with a quiet nod, following the directions until he found his homeroom class. And since he was a transfer, he'd have to wait until the teacher called him in, so he leaned up against the wall near the door, one ear uncovered so he could listen.

_**I never thought they'd want me to go even faster,**_

_**never thought I took my foot off the gas,**_

_**everybody loves to be in on the pressure,**_

_**but I know they're all waiting for the crash**_

Paranoia. It had always been a problem with Hanzoku. Back in America, he'd been bullied a lot since his taste in music and such was very different. He wasn't one to go along with trends and the like, and the attitude of a lot of kids in America was proof of that: In their rush to rebel in the most ridiculous way possible, they made a new way of conformity, so, people who were actually unique like Hanzoku were shunned. He hated that. It was idiotic and ridiculous, and the sense of paranoia that things might not be any different now, even in Japan, might not be unfounded.

When Hanzoku finally heard the teacher call him in, he pulled down his headphones and clicked them off, slinging his bag over his shoulder, sliding the door open, and a collective amount of murmurs spread around the classroom.

"What's with the way he looks?"

"Black hair's not that unusual baka!"

"Yeah, but just look at him… don't they call that style emo or something?"

Hanzoku was used to this. He stuck out like a sore thumb so it was no surprise things came up. Wordlessly, he wrote the katakana characters for his name on the board, turning to the class.

"I'm Hanzoku Samuine. Nice to meet all of you."

"Thank you Samuine. Now, Samuine here recently moved back from America, where he's lived for the past five years, so last I checked he was a little rusty in Japanese customs, so try to help him out please. You can take the empty seat in the back there next to Megurine. Megurine?"

"Right over here!"

A hand shot up amid the crowd, belonging to a rose haired girl near the same age as Hanzoku, if a bit older by a couple months, and she was all the way in the back row, a seat away from the window. Amid another scan of the room for a brief moment, Hanzoku spotted Mikuo and Miku amid the crowd, and they were chatting with a few other students.

"Arigato, sensei."

Hanzoku made his way over to the desk, which, being smack next to the furthest back window, made an excellent spot to stay hidden… if for the fact his neighboring student seemed to have other ideas.

"I know it's your first day and all, but, what was America like?"

"Hmm?"

Hanzoku turned his head a bit to see the girl who'd raised her hand, Megurine, looking at him with a curious eye.

"America. What was it like there?"

"The people there our age certainly seem to lack common sense that's for certain."

Megurine raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to recount it. Its headache inducing. To put it simply, they're idiots, the lot of them, with very few exceptions popping up amid the teenage population."

"Are you just going off of stereotypes?"

"Experience. Some stereotypes aren't actually wrong."

"Ah… well, I'll have to see for myself eventually. Oh, were are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Luka Megurine. Nice to meet you Samuine!"

"Can't say likewise. I tend to avoid people."

"Miku mentioned that. You're her neighbor now right? Well, I'm a friend of hers, so I got a little curious when I heard somebody was moving into the house between her an IA."

"A lot of people are curious about me. I prefer to be left alone."

And Hanzoku fell silent after that for the rest of the class period up until lunch. If one listened closely, which no one really did, they'd hear the faint din of music coming from his headphones. It was a wonder he seemed to be able to concentrate to the teacher at all, but, he did either way, his fingers tapping along to the guitar chords on his desk whenever he wasn't writing something down. Come lunch time, and he was in his seat all on his lonesome, not like he cared really. It _was _his first day, so it's not like he'd have any friends yet.

A short ways off, Luka, Mikuo, and Miku were gathered with a few more of their friends, which included Kaito, Meiko, IA, and Neru (who was constantly on her phone).

"Does he really not care?"

Kaito was the first to bring the topic up.

"Well, he did camp out in his room when we paid a visit the other day. His sister said he's a hikkikomori… sure as heck doesn't seem like one."

"Well, he did answer me when I asked him about America… though he was extremely blunt and negative about it."

The group let out a collective hum of thought. Transfer students were typically always a mystery, but, furthermore, in this school, there was typically one deciding factor to a lot of things: Music. Sumeragi High had tons of clubs revolving around it, typically split up among the various genres. So basically, here, if you were in a "clique" it was based on the music you listen to. Though, this being Japan, there were some genres left out. The one who decided to bring this up was Meiko.

"Well… Mikuo, Miku, you guys are his neighbors. Did you find out what kind of music he's into?"

"As far as I know he plays guitar. That's about it."

"Dang, because that's going to wind up being a big factor for the guy."

The entire group nodded in agreement. They all pretty much thought the whole deal was idiotic since they all had skewed preferences themselves, but, for a new kid, that would be problematic if it was unusual, but, judging from his appearance it was almost way too easy to guess, but, appearances could be deceiving.

"I'm gonna see if he wants to sit over here."

"Miku! Bad idea!"

It was too late. Miku had already sat up and walking over to Hanzoku.

"Oh let her Mikuo. After all, she's the one who managed to get Neru off her phone for more than five minutes."

"True!"

Neru put up a hand for a second before going back to texting away on the omnipresent phone at Luka's statement. Across the room, Miku tapped Hanzoku on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hmm?"

Hanzoku turned his head away from the window, pulling down his headphones and hitting pause on his phone.

"Oh, you're that girl who visited the other day… Miku, right?"

"Yep! It's nice to see we're in the same class, not just neighbors!"

"That could wind up being debatable… I've been told I'm not the most pleasant of people."

_Wow, he is blunt. But, maybe he's not all bad. Like his mom said, he's just shy._

"What do you want?"

"Oh… um… well, since you're over here by yourself, I wanted to ask if you'd like to come over and sit by me and my brother with our friends?"

"I'm good."

Miku puffed out a cheek and put her hands on her hips, and Hanzoku just gave her that blank stare.

"Please?"

"…"

Silence. That was it. Hanzoku's lips didn't even twitch to form a word as he went back to flipping through his phone.

_This is harder than I thought…_

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you asking me if I want to sit with you and your friends?"

"Uh… well… it's just that… you know… you're sitting here by yourself, and since it's your first day it would suck if you had to be by yourself."

"I manage. I've moved around more than anyone should in their life. Being the new kid is regular to me."

"Ggh…"

What was with this guy? It's like he _wanted _to be alone. What was so bad that he just shut out the world?

'C'mon, you can't _possibly _be so closed off…"

"I am."

"Please? It just doesn't sit well with me."

"Not my problem."

Mikuo sighed and hit his forehead.

"I knew this wouldn't end well…"

Kaito shook his head, but he did chuckle.

"I've never seen anyone just straight up say no to Miku. It's almost unreal."

"Maybe… maybe he has a reason for staying distant…"

IA's quiet voice picked up, and all eyes turned towards her, and she shied away a bit.

"I mean… Mikuo even said that his sister said he's a… what was it again?"

"Hikkikomori. Somebody who is extremely reclusive."

"Right. So… maybe something happened or… I don't know… he just might not like people…"

"His mom did say he was shy."

Mikuo sighed, looking over his shoulder to see Miku tapping her foot rapidly, a sign that she was getting impatient or angry, and it was most likely both.

"And she's angry."

"I'm going to stop asking!"

"And I'm still not going to budge. I said I'm fine. Can we leave things at that?"

Hanzoku was getting a little tired of the girl's persistence. He said he was fine, so why wouldn't she just go? He was the new kid, and even if they lived next door to each other, there was absolutely no reason for this.

"I'm trying to be nice… is it so hard for you to try and be nice back?"

"No. I just prefer to keep my distance. Trust me, I have my reasons."

"Still… please? I promise, you have nothing to worry about if that's the problem."

"I have no idea what you're inferring."

"DON'T DODGE THE ISSUE!"

_**you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded,**_

_**cause they'll find a way to make you feel discarded,**_

_**things have changed you've become a complication,**_

_**can make it through another days**_

_**humiliation**_

Miku's look got curious when she hear the song playing, and Hanzoku fumbled to turn down the volume. It was English so she didn't really understand it, but the song definitely sounded… angry or something.

"I… have some trust issues alright?"

Miku giggled a bit, and Hanzoku growled.

"All the more reason for you to make new friends. Like I said, there's nothing to worry about. I promise."

Again, silence. But, it was more of a contemplative silence. After a somewhat frustrated sounding sigh, Hanzoku nodded.

"Alright. Fine."

Miku clapped her hands together happily, and Mikuo laughed.

"Well, looks like my sister has kept her streak of luck intact."

The others in the group chuckled in an agreeing manner. Hopefully the guy would be a little interesting…

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Different From the Rest

**A new piece of info!**

_Name: enter dialogue _**indicates activity in the chat room. Think Durara if you guys know what that is.**

_**This text **_**indicates lyrics**

**Chapter 3: Friends real and online**

**Chapter song: Linkin Park,**_**"Breaking The Habit"**_

_**Memories consume**_

_**Like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

_**You all assume**_

_**I'm safe here in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

Hanzoku was mentally screaming at himself to not follow up on Miku's request to move, but, that annoying little voice in the back of his head kept reminding him what his mother would do if she found out he'd done something like that. There was almost a confused look on his face as he moved his desk over, Mikuo giving a small wave since they'd technically met already.

"Hey there! So, my sister convinced you huh?"

"It's more like I don't want to deal with my mom when she's angry… she hates it when I get anti-social."

"Ah come on, why such a shut in? Is there a need?"

Hanzoku turned to the source of the next voice, meeting Kaito's eyes.

"Sup? I'm Kaito Shion, nice to meet ya' Samuine!"

"Likewise but debatable."

"I see you live up to part of your name…"

"Kaito! Don't start with it."

Luka snapped at the way her friend acted after getting the cold shoulder like that.

"Sorry. I already introduced myself since we're desk neighbors now. Still, nice to meet Miku's neighbor."

Hanzoku just nodded in a very short and brief fashion.

"Eh don't blame him! Kaito just ain't used to getting the cold shoulder from anyone! Meiko Sakine, nice to meet ya!"

Meiko chuckled as she threw an arm over Kaito's shoulder, a playful smirk on her face as Kaito inched away a bit.

"Meiko… shoulder… that kinda hurts…"

"Ah man up a bit!"

Meiko twisted her fist on Kaito's head, the blue haired teen yelping, and Hanzoku raised an eyebrow.

"They practically grew up together so they're close… though sometimes things border on abuse… oh, Hanzoku, do you know what class Minami is in?"

Hanzoku shrugged and leaned back in his chair at Miku's question.

"No doubt she'll be blabbing about after school if I know her. She does that every year."

Mikuo leaned on his desk a bit.

"I get the feeling you two move around a lot."

"At least once a year. Two if we get lucky… my dad's job has us moving around a lot. Though my parents swear this is the last time we move. I have my doubts."

"Ah, so that's one thing explained. Hmm… hey, IA, c'mon, no need to be shy."

IA was hiding her face from Hanzoku, and she felt his eyes fall on her when he looked over. Mikuo nudged the girl and she looked up, her face red as a beet.

"H-hello… I… I'm… IA… IA Sumeragi… n-nice to meet you…"

Hanzoku lifted a hand slightly in a small wave.

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

_**'Cause inside I realize**_

_**That I'm the one confused**_

"Well… this is a bit of an interesting group…"

"Heh, yep. We've got a few other friends in the other grades and classes actually. I'll introduce you to them sometime."

Hanzoku just gave Mikuo a flat stare, but the other boys grin didn't fade.

"We'll have to see what's going on after school."

Mikuo shrugged, leaving Hanzoku to sigh. He really just wanted to be alone… but, between the choice of facing his mom when she was already stressed and being social for a little bit, he'd much rather take the latter option.

**After School**

Hanzoku was exiting the gate, scrolling through songs on his phone, though he didn't change what he was listening too.

"Aniki!"

And there came the call from his younger sister.

"Don't take off so soon, yeesh! Wait up for me!"

"Be a bit faster Minami, or you'll wind up getting left behind one of these days. Wait…"

Hanzoku's eye twitched as his shoudlers sagged when he spotted their neighbors walking towards them.

"Minami…"

"I figured that since we live next door to each other we could all walk home together! Don't tell me you kept quiet the whole class Aniki."

"He didn't. Miku here actually got him to go over to our little group. Though he didn't talk much."

"Typical."

Miku chuckled a bit, and Hanzoku rather easily spotted IA trying to hide behind her friend, not too much success since she was peeking out and her hair was blowing in the breeze.

"Uh… Miku… there's someone behind you."

"Haha… I know. Minami, let me introduce you to IA. She's also our neighbor."

"H-hello…"

"I know she seems shy, but IA is actually really nice once you get to know her."

IA just tried to stay hidden, and Hanzoku sighed.

"Whatever."

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream.**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**And say what I don't mean.**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright.**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit,**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

Those lyrics seemed to ring true to Hanzoku right now. Inwardly, he was yelling his head off since he didn't want to deal with this. But, again, he didn't want to deal with his mom when she was so stressed and still dealing with this rather sudden move (out of all of the others).

_Might as well get this over with._

**Samuine House**

"Mom! We're home!"

Immediately after taking off his shoes, Hanzoku headed upstairs immediately, and Minami sighed as their visitors entered. Mikuo and Miku's parents were busy, so they decided to hang out at the Samuine's for a bit, and IA tagged alone since her parents were still working, as the story went, so she normally just hung out with Miku.

"Where's Hanzoku headed off to?"

"He always changes out of a uniform after getting home if we go to a school that uses one. Most kids leave them on a lot, he chooses not to. I think it's just because he can finally get back into his jacket and block everything out."

Minami was given an answer when she could hear Hanzoku playing his guitar.

"And there he goes… sheesh. Well, if you guys are going to hang out around here, might as well get used to that sound for a while until he finishes soundproofing his room."

"It'll be fine Minami!"

"Yeah… all our schools clubs focus on music, so there's no problem… we're used to it."

"Uh huh…"

"Wow! Really? _All _the clubs are like that?"

Mikuo nodded.

"Yep. Every last club centers on different genres or styles of music… well, not all. I'm guessing Hanzoku listens to a lot of punk or emo rock? Just a guess based on his style and personality."

"Yep, he does… I mean, I hear the _occasional _J-rock, orchestral, and I'm talking about like the crazy, grand, epic type you'd hear in some kind of fantasy game, or anime opening coming from those headphones, but most of the time it's some form of rock music… wait… what is he practicing this time…"

Minami closed her eyes and listened for a second, the getting a "eureka face".

"Wait… I actually now that from a game… Kingdom Hearts… when did he start playing that?"

"**Eh?"**

Minami turned to the other three when they all let out the collective sign of confusion.

"Y'see, Hanzoku actually has this entire rig set up with his computer, a TV, multiple game systems, and a bunch of games and his own movies, all on an entertainment center and his desk. Honestly we had to dismantle the thing to fit it inside, and I guess when he's not practicing he's busy setting it up."

And next came the sound of a power drill. Minami sighed and waved for the others to follow her, and they all snuck up the stairs to Hanzoku's room down at the end of the hallway. The door was cracked open, and they all peeked in in a stack, descending from Mikuo to IA. In the room, Hanzoku had his cat eared hoodie on with the hood raised, a few nails between his teeth as he put together the entertainment center in front of him, the pieces laid out around, and his phone was hooked up to the speakers on his desk, his typical playlist blaring from the speakers, thankfully not too loud, and there seemed to be some soundproofing material on the walls, though not much.

"Well, at least he's busy."

As the other three nodded and observed, IA was freaking out a bit. She'd never seen a boy's room before, and honestly, she was a little surprised. Hanzoku's room was really simple except for the unpacked boxes that had the tops open, and since he was apparently going to soundproof the room, there were no posters of anything… odd.

"IA, what's with the look?"

Miku had a mischievous little smile, and IA reeled back.

"N-nothing! It's absolutely nothing!"

"You were scanning his room for anything odd huh? Why was that?"

"I said it was nothing!"

"A come one, I heard you mumble that you think he's cute. And he is… thought I'd go so far as to say hot."

"Miku!"

IA's face reddened, and Mikuo shot his sister a look, and the girl shrugged. Hanzoku meanwhile, hung his head and sighed, spitting out the nails between his teeth.

"Why can't I just have some time to get my room straightened out?"

_**Clutching my cure**_

_**I tightly lock the door**_

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I hurt much more**_

_**Than anytime before**_

_**I had no options left again**_

For Hanzoku, this literally meant locking his door and shutting the world out. All he was left with before was heartache and pain when he interacted with people, having to leave behind any friends he'd made/ He hated it. He just wanted to stay by himself and not deal with those things. Besides, he had his online friends to keep him company.

"You guys know I can hear you right?"

Hanzoku stood and walked over to the door, swinging it open wide enough so that he could look out on the other four as they starts scrabbling on the floor.

"Sorry… we were just seeing what you were doing."

"Hagh… I'm going to be busy for a while alright… So just do whatever but let me work in peace."

Hanzoku shut the door and one could hear the locks clicking into place, and he didn't even bother to figure out what would happen next. After a bit more work and unpacking, Hanzoku flopped onto his desk chair and booted up his laptop, the first thing he did after seeing the background he hadn't changed in a while was immediately swap it out for something else. After that, he opened up a window for the chat room he and his pen pals occupied on a regular basis.

"Let's see who's on.

_((Kuro Akari has logged on))_

_Iheartleeks!: Hey there Kuro! Been awhile since you were on!_

_Shiro: Hi Kuro… how are you?_

_Musica: Whoa you two, he just got on._

_Kuro Akari: Its fine Musica. I'm still working on putting my room together after our most recent move. Back in Tokyo!_

_Iheartleeks!: Hey, you live in the same city we do now! Awesome!_

_Shiro: I wonder if you live nearby…_

_Kuro Akari: Doubt it… but, one can never be too sure. But, I just had to deal with my sister and a few of the kids we know from school, (who are also our new neighbors by the way), spying on me while I was working._

_Shiro: That sounds a lot like what just happened with my and Leeks. We were at the house of our new neighbors too, and they have two kids, and the older boy caught us spying when Leeks started suggesting something._

_Iheartleeks!: You know it's true Shiro!_

_Musica: Is this about the transfer student you two?_

_Shiro: NOOOOOO!_

_Iheartleeks!: ^_^ Yes it is!_

_Kuro Akari: 0_o ehhhhh?!_

_((Rock City Boy has logged on))_

_((Ao Inabikari has logged on))_

_Kuro Akari: Hey there guys. Help me here! The girls are going nuts!_

_Rocks City Boy: Can't help you much there Kuro._

_Ao Inabikari: Yep, not much Rock City and me can help with_

_Kuro Akari: Well you guys aren't being much help…_

_Musica: Well at least those two took it to the private chat for the meantime._

_Kuro Akari: That's a relief. So, you guys been keeping up with Fairy Tail since the new season came out? Took them long enough right Rock City?_

_Rock City Boy: Yep, it sure as heck did._

_Musica: Please don't start again you two… and yes, I have been keeping track of it._

_Kuro Akari: Dang… I wasn't able to watch for a while since I was busy moving and had to pack up my computer early… I need to catch up. But, I watched it in the Englsih dub while in America, and I honestly think both versions are good… still prefer Juvia's voice in the sub though._

_Musica: Yeah, she sounds way cuter in the sub… _

_Kuro Akari: I forgot you also spoke English Musica._

_Musica: Well duh. At least then I can compare some things… still, I'm nowhere near as big an otaku as you Kuro… your room isn't full of stuff is it?_

_Kuro Akari: No! I told you that a million times! I'd never go that far!_

_Iheartleeks!: How can we be sure you're not just covering up eh Kuro? Come one, you can tell us!_

_Kuro Akari: I'm not kidding Leeks, I seriously don't have anything like that. I just have a few seasons of various anime on DVD and Blu-ray. _

_Shiro: I really wish we could run into you Kuro…_

_Kuro Akari: Dang… I keep forgetting you guys all know each other IRL. Hard to believe I just stumbled across Musica online one day and she invited me here huh?_

_Musica: How long ago was that?_

_Ao Inabikari: About two years ago I think._

_Kuro Akari: About, yeah… it's been that long already? Yeesh…_

_Rock City Boy: Well, Leeks and I gotta get off. Parents are calling for dinner._

_Iheartleeks!: I'm going to stay on a bit longer. I already ate._

_Rock City Boy: Don't stay on too long got it?_

_((Rock City Boy has logged off))_

_Musica: I gotta go to guys. See ya later! Oh, and good luck here Kuro! ^_^_

_Kuro Akari: What are you implying?_

_((Musica has logged off))_

_((Ao Inabikari has logged off))_

_Kuro Akari: And Ao leaves without a word… again…_

_Shiro: Guess he got a craving for ice cream again… you know how he is…_

_Iheartsleeks!: Yep… some ol Ao…_

_Shiro: Darn it… my parents are back early… need to get off… bye you two!_

_Kuro Akari: Later Shiro. Stay outta trouble alright? And… tell us if you're parents get into another fight…_

_Iheartleeks!: Yeah… it gets me worried sometimes._

_Shiro: I will! Bye!_

_((Shiro has logged off))_

_Iheartleeks!: Well… guess it's just us again huh? #/#_

_Kuro Akari: It's a chat room Leeks, no need to be embarrassed._

_Iheartleeks!: I know… but still if we did know each other it would be kinda embarrassing huh?_

_Kuro Akari: Yeah… probably… _

_Kuro Akari: So, who's logging off first?_

_Iheartleeks!: You log off first! I did last time!_

_Kuro Akari: Ladies first_

_Iheartleeks!: Forget manners, it's your turn!_

_Kuro Akari: ^030^ no, you go first!_

_Iheartleeks!: - _-_

_Kuro Akari: ^o-o^_

_Iheartleeks!: #_# LOG OFF!_

_Kuro Akari: ^_^ Okay, let's log off at the same time. Ready?_

_Iheartleeks!: Alright… 3…_

_Kuro Akari: 2…_

_Iheartleeks!: 1!_

_((Kuro Akari and Iheartleeks! have logged off))_

_**I'll paint it on the walls**_

_**'Cause I'm the one at faults**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends**_

Hanzoku rolled back in his chair, spinning around a bit in the center of the room after closing the window and shutting his laptop.

"Sometimes feel like those guys are my only friends… and I'll probably never meet them in real life even if we live in the same city now… hmm…"

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**To show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So, I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

Hanzoku rolled over near his bed and picked up his guitar again, strumming along with the last chords of the song. Playing was often the best way for him to cool down when he felt stressed, that, or doing some kind of work. Good thing he had plenty to do to keep himself busy.


	4. Chapter 4

Different From the Rest

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the club**

**Chapter Song: Linkin Park, **_**"Faint"**_

**Sumeragi High**

Hanzoku was spinning his pencil with a bored look on his face as the teacher drawled on. He was listening (his mom would kill him if he let his grades drop), but he just didn't look like he was paying attention, and he was just bored. Classes had typically not been something he liked sitting through, and, with the fact his recently new (more like forced) group of friends had been saying, this school focused heavily on music.

_And there goes one thing straight out the window._

_**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard**_

_**Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars**_

And here was the song Hanzoku had found fit for his mood and thought process today. He couldn't help that his taste in music was made _very _clear, and he'd caught quite a few of the other students shooting odd looks or even glares his way, and needless to say, he was getting teased. Not like he cared. He'd grown out of giving people like that a satisfactory reaction after middleschool, which was _way _harsher in America… the student body anyway. There was a lot of time's he was made fun of for being half Japanese, but it was mostly because he acted differently, and it was no different here.

_At least any problems with my ethnicity are gone. People in Japan freaking _love _Americans._

_**I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel**_

_**But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe this is real**_

_**So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do**_

That, Hanzoku felt spoke about his general disregard and seeming detachment from others. He just wanted people to accept him for who he was and not accept some stupid façade. He wasn't the kind of person to lie, and really, once he warmed up to someone they'd be a little surprised at what they might find underneath his shell.

_**Face away and pretend that I'm not**_

_**But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got**_

Next came the fact that eventually people usually just pretended he didn't exist, and, the only friends he'd had for a long time being the friends of his online, who'd so far lasted two years and nearing three. Though, he had started to find it odd the group he was in (though he found it more similar to just being there since he only spoke when spoken too), acted a lot like his friends in the chat room… well, except for IA, who generally stayed quiet while he was around unless Miku was prodding her or something else that Hanzoku tuned out to the background of his thoughts out of being awkward, though it always wound up making Mikuo roll his eyes.

_Probably just coincidence that it's like that. Though I'm finding it a little suspicious._

_**I can't feel the way I did before**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**Time won't heal this damage anymore**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

And though this section always made Hanzoku think, it still nabbed at the fact deep down, he resented the fact people hated him for being different. He never saw why, but, it always had annoyed him. A tap on his shoulder brought Hnazoku out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Luka give a small wave with her usual smile on.

"Hey, Hanzoku, you thought about which club you're going to join?"

"It doesn't seem like any of them suit my tastes. I don't just focus on one genre, and you've heard what everyone says about me."

"Don't listen to those jerks. But, if you want, why not join the club me and the others are in? We made it ourselves, and since we all like different types of music and some of the same it doesn't just focus on one genre like the others. Sound good?"

"I'll think about it."

"Come by the clubroom this afternoon. Minami's already joined up thanks to Rin and Len."

Rin and Len were the twin siblings in Minami's class she'd become friends with rather quickly, and, much to Hanzoku's surprise, the two were also good friends with the group he'd been dragged into, and it hadn't become uncommon for Minami to have Rin, Miku, and IA over at once. Needless to say Hanzoku confined himself to his room whenever that occurred.

"Hmm… I guess I could. Not like I have anything going on this afternoon."

"Sweet! I'll give you the room number…"

**Afternoon**

Hanzoku looked back down at the slip of paper Luka had handed him with the room number on it.

"This should be the right room…"

_**I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident**_

_**'Cause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make sense**_

Hanzoku's eye twitched a little bit. He did have a bunch of insecurities, and he really wasn't one for some kind of club, and considering the way this school worked, if he had to _ever _get up in front of a crowd he'd freak out. He really didn't like getting up in front of crowds for any reason.

"Hagh… whatever… now or never."

Hanzoku knocked on the door, and too his surprise, Minami answered.

"Oh wow, you actually showed up."

"I said I'd drop by… and since when…"

"Since a few days ago. Now come on everyone's waitin on ya!"

"HEY HOLD UP A SECOND!"

Minami grabbed Hanzoku by his shirt and nearly threw him in.

"Haha… a little late eh?"

"Shut. Up."

Hanzoku wiped his knees off as Luka snickered and Minami sat down and went back to talking. Hanzoku just rolled his eyes and looked around.

"For something that's supposed to be a music club I don't see a lot of… y'know."

"That's because we just made this club to avoid all the others. The student body is way too tight on the whole "stick to the group" thing. It's honestly a little surprising. Though not like it matters."

The one who spoke was Miku, who gave a slight shrug to the whole concept.

"Of course Miku… I think that was obvious."

"Just trying to give a rundown Luka, no need to snap at me."

Luka sighed and hit her forehead as Hanzoku pulled up a chair, flipping it around so he could rest his arms on it.

"So just what the heck to you guys even do?"

"I'll answer that."

Mikuo put up his hand, looking up from the laptop he was on.

"Really, what we do is go over all the songs we like, hang out, yada yada. Really, we just have fun. We don't worry about contests or much of anything. We do join in on the school festivals as the casual group though. But, a few of our other friends are out since they're busy a lot."

"So, there's more of you guys than just the… eight of you here? Nine counting my sister."

"Yep. A few more, you'll meet them soon."

"Sooo… what all happens around here?"

"You'll be filled in on more eventually… oh, you should know that we have this online chatroom too, we do most of our talking and planning on that."

If one paid attention, they would have noticed that Hanzoku's eyes widened _barely _when Luka said that.

"Say what?"

"Like I just said, an online chatroom, though there is one guy on there I came across one time, and he's been on there for about two years."

_It's just a coincidence… there's no way it's the same._

_**I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt**_

_**It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear me out**_

"Uh… what's the handle he uses?"

"Kuro Akari."

And there went the hammer hitting the nail on the head. There was no way that could be denied now. Those suspicions Hanzoku had were correct: Everyone here was one of the people he'd befriended in that online chatroom. Through putting some things together Hanzoku figured who was who in the room, all except for one: Luka was Musica, Miku and Mikuo were Iheartleeks! and Rock City Boy respectively, and Kaito was Ao Inabikari.

"I need to go…"

Hanzoku was quick to go, doing his best to hide the shock on his face, and the others were left with confused looks. On the walk home, Hanzoku was trying to put together that last puzzle piece.

_But then who's Shiro if my guesses are right? Not Meiko, she's to hyperactive… And then that leaves IA… but… well, I'm not all that I seem to be… man, I need to confirm this…_

**Evening**

Hanzoku took in a breath, looking at the screen on his computer.

"I'm about to head past the point of no return… I either confirm my suspicions and say it's me, or I completely go and dodge the bullet and be a cowered and act like I know nothing… crap, I'm in a corner."

With a tentative press, Hanzoku hit the shortcut to the chatroom

_(Kuro Akari has logged in)_

_Kuro Akari: Uh… hey guys…_

_Shiro: Hi Kuro!_

_Iheartleeks!: You're late Kuro! Why'd you make me wait?!_

_Kuro Akari: -_-; Um… I was thinking about something… Are you guys the only ones on?_

_Musica: Nope, I'm here. Just listening though. _

_Rock City Boy: And then you've got me. You would not believe what those two were arguing over now._

_Kuro Akari: What would that be?_

_Shiro: NOTHING!_

_Iheartleeks!: Yeah, absolutely nothing!_

_Ao Inabikari: They were fighting over both their new crush at school and you. They like the same guy._

_Shiro: AO SHUT UP!_

_Iheartleeks!: I'm punching you tomorrow Ao._

_Kuro Akari: Oh… well… maybe it's good I missed that._

_Musica: You alright Kuro? You're acting a little odd. Oh! Before, our school club got a new member. That transfer we mentioned, he joined!_

_Kuro Akari: Really now? Well… that's interesting._

_**Thunk, thunk, thunk**_

Hanzoku stood up and slammed his head against the wall where there wasn't soundproofing material yet a few times.

"Crap it is them… There's no way any of this could be coincidence…"

He sighed and sat down again.

_Shiro: You're acting kinda weird Kuro…_

_Iheartleeks!: Is something wrong?_

_Kuro Akari: Uhm… I'm about to say something crazy… and you might freak out a bit…_

_Musica: Come on, you can say anything!_

_Shiro: Yeah, I mean, we all talk about some crazy stuff._

_Rock City Boy: What could be so surprising?_

_Ao Inabikari: Other than a sudden zombie uprising._

_Kuro Akari: Well… uhm… back to how I said I moved to Tokyo… the school I'm going to now is Sumeragi District High… the one you guys go to… if I remember correctly… and uh… well… I'm Hanzoku Samuine… no joke… uh… soo…_

_Shiro: I need to go!_

_(Shiro has logged off)_

_Musica: You're not yanking out leg are you?_

Hanzoku sighed and opened a private chat to Luka.

_Kuro Akari: I'm not kidding Luka, it's me. I put things together after today… talk about weird…_

_Musica: Oh my god… you're serious… holy hell!_

_Kuro Akari: Yeah… guess I know you guys and you know me…_

Hanzoku sighed when his phone started ringing, and surprise surprise, it was Luka.

"Yello."

"Hanzoku… um… is my leg being pulled or is that Kuro Akari guy I mentioned…"

"It's true Luka, I'm Kuro Akari. No joke. And I'm not pulling your leg with this. Heck, I can see the chat with the others going absolutely nuts right now."

"Oh my god… no wonder IA got off… she must be so shocked…"

At her house, Luka was staring at her computer screen in shock, no doubt like the others.

_The guy I met online and fell for turns out to be the same guy we've been trying to make open up for these past few days… and the fact Miku and IA are finding this out when they like Hanzoku as he is now… dear god…_

"Hanzoku… uh… welcome to the club I guess… um… could you meet me after school tomorrow? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure… I figured that might bring something out… Just say where."

"Alright… I'll tell you at school…"

Hanzoku nodded and shut his phone, letting his head drop down onto the desk.

"My god… I just realized what that means… the three girls who bicker about and mess with me all the time online… I know all of them IRL and things are near the same… goddammit this is weird!"

Hanzoku rubbed his temples a bit, and he noticed another private chat window had opened up, and it was spammed with messages from Miku/Iheartleeks!

_Iheartleeks!: You're not messing around are you?!_

_Iheartleeks!: If you are Hanzoku than why didn't you say it sooner!?_

_Iheartleeks!: I'm freaking out here!_

_Iheartleeks!: Please respond…._

_Kuro Akari: I'm here… just had to answer a phone call. I guess this is a lot to take in._

_Iheartleeks!: DARN RIGHT IT IS! Ugh… this is just crazy… I can't believe it…_

_Kuro Akari: Look, talk to me at school tomorrow, and I'll confirm it. _

_Iheartleeks!: Just… you act so differently here_

_Kuro Akari: Spend a lot of time moving around and your outward personality kinda suffers… um… I need to get off and just think… see ya…_

_(Kuro Akari has logged off)_

_**So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do**_

_**Face away and pretend that I'm not**_

_**But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got**_

Hanzoku went over to his gaming center, grabbing a controller for one of the systems and starting a game. He needed to do something to clear his head for a bit. And what better way than shooting up some aliens. The house over, in a room parallel to Hanzoku's, practically just out the window, IA was in the fettle position on her bed, her eyes wide.

"Hanzoku and Kuro Akari are the same guy… why? Why is it that the two people I liked are the same guy? Man this is so messed up… I wanted to meet him, and I already had…"

IA buried her face in her arms, her entire body shaking.

**The next day/After classes**

Hanzoku was a little surprised that he'd managed to avoid quite a few things today, though he had a _very _bad feeling that was going to come to an end after having to confirm everything he'd said to Miku during lunch, and that had been met with getting smacked on the head with a leek.

Now he was on his way to one of the cafes in town that Luka had designated during the shocked talk the other day, and he was a little nervous. Once he spotted the pinkette at one of the tables, he sat down with a bit of a sigh.

"Uh… hi."

"Hey… um… so… about yesterday…"

"Yeah… that's all true. And I got a _little _suspicious after meeting you guys, and then once I got on today after you mentioned the chat room, everything just fell together. Sometimes being smart isn't a good thing. Miku already smacked me with a leek."

Luka chuckled and nodded, shuffling nervously a bit. It seemed Hanzoku had been met with different reactions: Mikuo didn't seem surprised, Kaito didn't care, Miku was ticked, IA was still home, and Luka was embarrassed as heck. Realizing that the nice, dorky guy you liked online was the same person you knew in class as the quiet kid who often spent time staring out the window was a little mind boggling.

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well… just… everything… really. It's a little confusing to find out the quiet kid in class is the dork you know online."

"Yeeeaaah… I figured that… I was a little shocked when I realized everything too. At first I just figured it was a coincidence… and then yesterday it all came into light. There was no way it could be a coincidence that the people I knew online could be _exactly _like the ones I know in real life."

The two teens chuckled nervously.

"I have a _lot _of explaining to do don't I?"

"Yeah… you do."

Hanzoku sighed and started up an explanation on… pretty much anything he felt he could openly talk about in this situation, and Luka listened with rapt attention to each detail.

"And… well… that's about it. Really, it's not that much. But, narrowed down I act the way I do because I don't want to go through the heartache of leaving behind people I get close to. It's also why I have doubts about _not _moving again and some… minor trust issues."

"Wow… and you completely avoided mentioning that in the chatroom."

Hanzoku nodded as Luka traced her finger along the edge of the teacup in front of her, a thoughtful look on her face. Things were making sense now in a weird way.

"You know… I'm kind of glad we know the real you. It's nice, you're not a bad person at all."

Hanzoku looked to the side with a sheepish face, and Luka chuckled.

_And it made me like you, even if we couldn't meet each other until now._

That went unsaid, but Luka still blushed, and Hanzoku raised an eyebrow.

"Right well… I'm not going to log onto the chatroom tonight… kinda need to sort some things out…"

"I… I get it… besides… I kinda need to tell the others too… I'm a little worried about IA though, he wasn't at school today…"

"Hopefully all this hasn't hit her too hard…"

"Yeah, she can be kinda sensitive, but, you know that. So… uh… s-see you another time."

Luka was quick to get up, but she pecked Hanzoku on the cheek before going off at a quick pace, leaving the boy sitting there stunned for a moment.

"What has my life become?"

_**I can't feel the way I did before**_

_**Don't turn your back on me**_

_**I won't be ignored**_

_**Time won't heal this damage anymore**_

**A/N**

**A high school anime that's what… I don't know how, but this new situation pretty much just **_**happened **_**as I wrote this chapter… weird…**


	5. Chapter 5

Different From the Rest

**Chapter 5: Some… troubles?**

**Chapter Song: Thousand Foot Krutch, **_**"Be Somebody"**_

**Samuine Household**

Hanzoku was busy putting up what he needed to finish up soundproofing his room, working to keep his mind focused so that he could ignor what the last week had been like, but his mind kept wandering.

_Luka's being awkward and kinda nervous every now and then… though it is a little cute… and Miku's gone all tsundere on me as of late… yeesh, she acted nice before and now this… well, at least she's not the unbearable type of tsundere. IA's been a little… odd… it's like she's sorting something out. GAGH! No, stop thinking about this and get back to work…_

The past few days had been weird since he'd made the reveal of being Kuro Akari, and, well, he was glad to know that at least Kaito and Mikuo weren't bothered much by it. Hanzoku's hand slipped and he wound up slamming his thumb with the hammer.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Boy he was glad that the walls were soundproofed enough that Minami wouldn't wind up kicking the wall. Hanzoku dropped the hammer and nails and went and soaked his throbbing thumb with cold water in the bathroom.

"God dammit… why the heck does my mind keep straying like this? Ever since three days ago when I made that reveal I can't keep my head straight outside of classes. Gugh…"

Hanzoku hung his head and then looked up in the mirror, and he noticed that the brown roots of his hair were starting to show, and he sighed.

_Should I just get the dye again? No… people tend to think it's a little odd to dye your hair here in Japan unlike America… guess I'll just wash it out tonight. _

With another sigh, Hanzoku started humming when the song blaring from his headphones changed.

_**I'm just the boy inside the man, not exactly who you think I am**_

_**Trying to trace my steps back here again so many times**_

_**I'm just a speck inside your hand, you came and made me who I am**_

_**I remember where it all began so clearly**_

Hanzoku sighed. Now was one of those times when he just didn't like the fact his playlist was filled with songs that described his mood at times. He looked up back in the mirror, and made a note his eyes weren't as… well, dead looking anymore.

"Guess I was covering up who I was… and allowing myself to open up is helping… but… I still have doubts about not moving again."

Hanzoku sighed, and a few minutes later, he was out of the showered and drying out his hair, which was now back to its original light brown. He'd hated the color before, but, now, maybe it was time to just be himself and not hide how he really looked without the dye.

"Mom! Where're the scissors at!?"

"They should be in the medicine cabinet! Why?"

"Because I am about to butcher my hair."

After a few minutes of snipping and trying to get the back at very awkward angles with the mirror, Hanzoku was satisfied. His hair wasn't much shorter, but it was enough that he think the look fit, and it didn't stick out as much, though the occasional tuft stuck up, and there was the fact that there was a section that went between his eyes.

"Well, I think this doesn't look bad… and then again I did dye it because I was sick of people messing with me. Well, it does work. Brown is a much warmer color than black anyway."

Hanzoku chuckled and trotted down the stairs, going to get a snack and some juice while he took a break, and when he shut the fridge door, his mother froze.

"Oh, hey Mom."

"Hanzoku… what did you do to your hair?"

"Uh… washed out the dye and cut it… I know it's a bit of a hack job but I like it."

"You're… also acting differently…"

"You said make friends… and I told you, it turned out those online friends of mine are in my class and in the same club. So, hey, easy win. Though there was mixed reception when I told them. Might as well _start _a cting the way I do in the chatroom. Oh, and my room is finally done. So now when I'm practicing you'll have quiet… uh… mom… you okay?"

Hanzoku tilted his head and raised an eyebrow when his mother turned around and started shaking, and he chuckled a bit.

"Mom, trust me, it's fine. I guess you could say getting a bit of a mental shock and slamming my head on a wall a couple times knocked some sense into me."

Mrs. Samuine actually laughed a bit at what her son had said.

"Well… at least your opening up again."

Hanzoku shrugged and when the doorbell rang he was quick to answer peeking out a bit to check, and he opened the door all the way to allow Kaito and Mikuo to answer.

"Hey guys."

The other two teens stood there for a moment, looking over Hanzoku, who sighed and put a hand over his eyes.

"Yes, my hair was always this color, it was dyed, and I cut it myself."

"Wow, it was hard to recognize you for a second!"

"Yeesh it makes you look different."

Hanzoku just rolled his eyes and his friends greeted his mom before they headed upstairs to Hanzoku's room.

"Alright, you guys pick whatever… I need to open the window."

When Hanzoku pulled back the blinds as Mikuo and Kaito went through his game library, he could've sworn he spotted IA in the window across from his for a moment.

"Hey, Mikuo, IA lives in the house right across from here right?"

"Yep. Though she spends a lot of time in her room. You good if we put in Gundam Breaker?"

"Sure why not. We swap out machines out each mission though. And don't mess with mine it took forever to get the pats needed!"

"Whatever."

"Got it!"

Hanzoku took one last look out the window, where he noted that IA was definitely looking out, and he shook his head.

_Things have just been getting strange._

_**I feel a million miles away, still you connect me in your way**_

_**And you create in me something I would've never seen**_

**The next day/Roof**

Hanzoku was looking up at the sky with a curious look on his face, as he was looking at a pendant he'd found in one of his boxes that he just couldn't remember where it had come from. The pendant was set on a thin silver chain and shaped like a birds wing with intricate designs etched into the silver, and it was topped with an oval piece colored copper that had a keyhole in it and some katakana characters around it, and Hanzoku was turning it.

"On the day we meet years from now, open this for the memories lost so they can be found… What the heck is up with that? Where did I even get this thing? It seems familiar…"

Hanzoku sighed and sat up, putting the pendant back around his neck and standing up, rubbing the back of his neck where his headphones usually sat since they were in his bag currently.

"Where did I even get this thing… and if it's a locket then shouldn't I have the key for it? Or does someone else have it?"

Hanzoku scratched his head as he started making his way off the roof, he was knocked into be someone, and he and the person fell to the ground.

"Agh my head… dammit that hurt… huh?"

Hanzoku sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and when he opened an eye he saw a dazed Miku on the ground, and he quickly covered his eyes to avoid accidently peeking up her skirt, which would have resulted in a smack to the face or some other injury. Miku sat up with a slight daze in her eyes, and when she saw Hanzoku covering his eyes she growled.

"W-watch where you're going idiot!"

"I could say the same about you! What was with the rush!?"

"Well sor-ry! I mean, not like I was coming up here to give you something!"

_Don't make it obvious by saying a Tsundere line._

"And what would that something be?"

Miku's face flushed and she reached into her bag.

"I-I just decided to make you a lunch. Not like I did it because I like you or anything!"

_No wonder Mikuo asked me not to bring a lunch today._

Hanzoku sighed as Miku pulled out a light blue lunch box and held it out to him, looking to the side with a red, angry and embarrassed face that got a chuckle out of Hanzoku.

_Thank you dating sims for teaching me how to deal with Tsunderes._

"Well, thanks. I didn't really bring a lunch today so it's appreciated."

"S-shut up."

Hanzoku chuckled as they moved to the bench, and he let out a whistle when he saw the lunch.

"Well, this looks pretty good."

Miku just ran her fingers through one of her twintails as Hanzoku spun the chopsticks between his fingers for a moment before doing the typical Japanese "let's eat" schtick, and Miku just got all the more fidgety as that first bite moved towards his mouth.

_Please don't hate it please don't hate it please don't hate it._

After what seemed like an agonizing moment of waiting, Hanzoku actually grinned.

"This isn't actually that bad. You did a good job!"

"W-whatever. Like I said, it's not like I did it because I like you."

_Keep telling yourself that Miks. No thanks to dating sims I've dealt with class A Tsunderes like you dozens of times and gotten each one to go dere._

Miku quirked an eyebrow when Hanzoku gleaned an odd smirk, and she crossed her arms.

"What's with that smirk?"

"What smirk?"

"You have this smug little smirk on your face like you're thinking about something. What is it?"

"No reason."

"I liked it better when you acted like two different people… mixing those two sides of you is getting annoying."

"What, combining the sarcastic edge and witty snark of my cold outward persona with the dorky but nice points of my online persona is annoying?"

"YES! Not only that, it's weird!"

Hanzoku just shrugged and put another bite of food in his mouth.

_Don't know why I'm thinking about it… but… Luka's a Deredere, if not a type B tsundere, Miku is a _major _type A tsundere, I can just tell, and IA… not sure about her… please don't be yandere, I have such a hard time with those types… Wait… why the hell am I thinking like this!? _

**When I could only see the floor, you made my window a door**

**So when they say they don't believe, I hope that they see you in me**

Hanzoku sighed and finished up the meal, letting out a satisfied breath.

_Damn song lyrics. They always mess with my thoughts._

"Thank you for that. It was really good."

Miku just huffed and looked to the side, but she snuck a peek back at Hanzoku as he knelt down and went through his bag, and she noticed the pendant hanging around his neck.

_How long has he had that?_

Before anything else could happen, Luka came up to the roof.

"Um… hey you two…"

"Hi Luka."

"What's up?"

Luka shuffled her feet a bit, hiding something behind her back as Hanzoku stood up, but, before anything, two other teens who looked like seniors entered, and Hanzoku gave a glare.

"Well well, if it isn't our two favorite girls hanging with the emo transfer."

"Al, Gakupo, what do you guys want this time?"

Hanzoku put a hand on his hip as the purple haired senior Gakupo glanced down at him, giving an odd stare when he saw the change to the seventeen year olds hair style.

"Wait, was your hair always…"

"Yes. It was. And, like I said, what do you guys want? Last time I checked Luka asked that you guys leave her and the rest of our club alone."

Al chuckled and shrugged, tracing a hand over the scar on his face.

"We just can't ignore the two prettiest girls in the school even if they ask."

Luka just turned around and glared at the two seniors.

"When I said back off I meant it. Neither of us are interested in you jerks like the others."

"Ah come on… don't be like that…"

The moment Gakupo reached for Luka, Hanzoku shot a hand out and grabbed the older boy's wrist.

"She said back off, so back off. It's typically a good idea to know when to know what's real and what's a cover up. That was obviously real."

"What would a kid like you know?"

"A lot more than you would think."

Gakupo's lip twitched at the sight of the smirk on Hanzoku's face. And he wrenched his arm free.

"Don't mock me!"

In the next split second, Hanzoku had Gakup pinned by an arm with a knee on his back, and he was casually checking his watch while the senior laid thee wide eyed.

"What just happened?"

"I took a few years of self-defense classes through suggestion of my parents since I get bullied a lot. Not sure what the principle would say when she finds out I had to pin you because you were being disrespectful to my friends and tried to hit me for sticking up for them."

"WHAT!? Why would they listen to a junior and not a senior!?"

"I have witnesses."

Gakupo growled and AL actually looked concerned. He sure as heck didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever Hanzoku could possibly dish out.

"Hey… Gak, let's just go."

With a begrudging sigh, Hanzoku let Gakupo up and the seniors left with some glares while Hanzoku just waved with his smirk on. Once the two were gone, Luka looked at Hanzoku.

"I didn't know you'd taken self-defense classes."

"It was a bluff. My dad taught me that a couple years back when the bullies started getting physical. Hey, if the bluff keeps them from messing with you two or anyone else in our club again then why the hell not lie? Wait… what are you hiding?"

"Oh… um…"

Behind Luka on the bench, Miku was tugging on a piece of cloth with her teeth angrily.

_She made a lunch for him too!? WHAT!?_

"Well… I wasn't sure if you had made yourself a lunch today so… um… I… I made one for you."

Hanzoku looked surprised when Luka held out the pink box. Granted, he had a bit of an appetite so, why the hell not.

"Uhm… thanks Luka. Miku also made me one, but, well, I'm still pretty hungry. So, thanks!"

As Hanzoku sat back down, Luka and Miku glared at each other with lightning shooting between their eyes.

"Heh, this is really good to! Nice job Luka!"

Luka's eyes lit up from the praise and Miku grumbled a bit, but she did have the satisfaction of having been there first. Back off near the door, IA was peeking out from behind the structure at the little group, and she was shuffling her knees together.

"Should I make him a lunch to so that he'll notice me more? Maybe I should be more up front like Miku and Luka… oh I don't know… I could just keep watching for a bit longer…"

Hanzoku looked back over his shoulder as Luka and Miku started arguing, and he leaned his head back, looking back up at the clouds.

_Well, things certainly are weird now… and I guess this is going to just be the start of girl troubles. Is it just me or did my life suddenly turn into a highschool anime?_

_**After all the lights go down, I'm just the words you are the sound**_

_**A strange type of chemistry, how you've become a part of me**_

_**And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire**_

_**You're the only one who knows who I really am.**_

Hanzoku narrowed his eyes as he started thinking with those lyrics. It's not like he didn't think things would be weird, they already were, but the fact if the matter was he knew this kind of situation typically led to some bad things… then again this was real life and not some anime. Not like there was some reset button he could hit if he screwed up.

_But… the fact I just found this thing sitting in one of my keepsake boxes means I got it from _someone _at some point… but I just can't remember where. But, that line… On the day we meet years from now, open this for the memories lost so they can be found… That is ticking something in my head… but that is just so _cheesy_! _

Hanzoku sighed as he looked at the pendant again.

"I'm gonna need to put thought into this… uh… guys… is it really necessary to be fighting like that?"

Hanzoku stood up and Luka and Miku stopped their scuffle, looking up from the double lock they were in. The boy just snickered and gathered his things, trotting off the roof with a wave, and something that was sticking in all three of the girls minds when he went by was this:

_That pendant looks familiar…_

**A/N**

**What in gods name has this story become? Ugh…**


	6. Chapter 6

Different from the Rest

**Chapter 6: Hanzoku's **_**real **_**problem**

**Chapter song: Livetune adding Yuuki Ozaki, **_**"Flat"**_

_**Why is it, I wonder,**_

_**That the things I don't have look so much more beautiful?**_

_**How long have I been like this,**_

_**Selectively seeing the glitter within the comparison?**_

"Hanzoku wake up!"

Hanzoku's eyes snapped open when he felt something smack him on the head, and he looked around to see the others gathered around him with concerned looks.

"Uh… guys… what's with the looks?"

"Uhm… I… I saw that you'd kinda passed out… a… and then you started mumbling weird things so I went and got everyone else… and… well… we… we didn't know what to do…"

Hanzoku raised an eyebrow and looked over at IA, who shrunk back and twiddled her fingers, and Hanzoku's eyes widened in realization, and he smacked his forehead.

"Darn it… it's been two years since that last happened… man that is the _last _time I play the Toradora game and watch Nisekoi in conjunction without going to bed…"

Hanzoku bent over when he was smacked again, and he looked up to see Miku giving him a glare.

"What was that for?"

"I heard a bit of what you were mumbling in your sleep and you were calling me a tsundere."

Mikuo bent a bit closer to Hanzoku and whispered into his ear.

"Not that she doesn't act like one."

"I heard that Mikuo."

"Miku, just calm down. Hanzoku… is something wrong? What did you mean with what you said earlier?"

Hanzoku found the concern in Luka's voice near _poisonous _with how sweet it was. Well least now the traits weren't exaggerated to anime levels. Hanzoku sighed and crossed his arms, looking between his friends.

"Alright… you know how I seemed kinda pissed off for a while after moving… and how for the past three weeks I've been getting picked on non-stop? Well, I have this weird stress problem where when it piles up I get these weird dreams when I go to sleep where I start talking in my sleep… and they typically wind up being influence by whatever I last did… I saw a therapist about it a couple years ago when it happened frequently, and they had no idea… so…"

_**Let's clear away this hazy, clouded field of view,**_

_**Because it's too soon to cover our eyes and ears.**_

"Doesn't excuse what you said in your sleep."

"Miku he said it wasn't his fault… at least you were mentioned…"

The others raised an eyebrow when IA mumbled that, looking at the quiet girl as she shied away, hiding behind the bench Hanzoku was sitting on.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry yeesh. Not like this crap is my fault… wait…"

Hanzoku grabbed his phone and turned on its reverse camera, and his eye started twitching.

"Alright… whose bright idea was it to scribble all over my face!?"

**Afternoon/Hanzoku's room**

Hanzoku, his face no longer scribbled on, slammed the door to his room, and the first thing he noticed was that his computer was still on, one window with his usual site for anime on and a game window in the other, and on the desk was that same pendant that was in that dream.

"Ugh… man what in the hell… that's it… where's the hell is the hammer? Aha!"

Hanzoku threw the hammer on his bed and grabbed the locket, attempting to pry it open, he sighed and banged the piece of metal with the hammer a couple times, and it clicked open, and Hanzoku dropped the hammer.

"HUUUUUUH!?"

Hanzoku grabbed the chain and looked at the inside of the locket, his eye twitching when he saw the picture.

"It's just… an old family photo… wait… this was back in America… no wonder this seemed familiar… and why I couldn't remember… guess I'd chosen to forget about it… Then again there's a lot of stuff I forgot about whenever we moved…"

Hanzoku sighed and clicked the locket back shut, throwing it back into his open closet, the thing making a small rattling noise as it hit the wall, making a small thud as it landed on a pile of dirty clothes. Hanzoku scooted over to his computer and stared at the screen for a moment before closing both open windows and letting out a sigh.

"That is the _last _time I play a game and watch an anime like Nisekoi in conjunction and then get little sleep after being stressed out…"

Hanzoku pushed his chair back and spun around a bit, looking at the ceiling.

_**Instead of lamenting over the world and the pure-white blankness of the self,**_

_**Just laugh at the empty palm of your hand.**_

_**Even without chasing after that special something out there,**_

_**I can meet and laugh with the me who can laugh together with you.**_

_**The place marked by the light that I longed for lies past imagination**_

"Hmph, been a while since I listened to one of the anime opening on my phone."

Hanzoku took in a breath, and when his lips started moving again as he sung along to the lyrics, his voice was a clear, melodic mid-tone slightly higher than his normal tone, carrying a slight waver to it that made the sound all the better.

_**How long have I been like this, with hope falling away and turning to resignation?**_

_**Why is it, I wonder, that I write it off as an unattainable dream?**_

_**Let's unleash my tightly clenched fists,**_

_**Because it's too soon for all the regret I've felt thus far.**_

_**Don't kill the world because of the pitch-black night;**_

_**It is because of the emptiness that it can become everything.**_

_**Even without chasing after that special something out there,**_

_**I can meet and laugh with the me who can laugh together with you.**_

_**The place marked by the light that I longed for lies past imagination**_

_**Instead of lamenting over the world and the pure-white blankness of the self,**_

_**Just laugh at the empty palm of your hand.**_

_**Even without chasing after that special something out there,**_

_**I can meet and laugh with the me who can laugh together with you.**_

_**The place marked by the light that I longed for lies past imagination**_

A small smile spread across Hanzoku's lips as he placed the song on repeat. He was always one to pay attention to what lyrics would say in songs, and that was more often than not a deciding factor in what he did and didn't like. But, he always found that anime opening songs typically carried _brilliant _messages if done right, and he had a whole list made of his favorites that had taken a bit of time to get together. After grabbing his guitar and getting into the rhythm of the song, down below his sister and mother were chatting with the club.

"So… Hanzoku really does have some kind of weird stress disorder?"

Mrs. Samuine nodded when Luka asked, since she was apparently taking the lead.

"Though he hasn't had one of those… episodes since two years ago. They had no idea why, but it's like his imagination and subconscious memories mix after too much stress builds up and he has those odd dreams."

"Blame the fact he's the kind of person he sticks out and that unlike me he hates having to move."

Everyone besides the two Samuine's gleaned let out a collective hum of thought, and then Rin looked around.

"Uh… where's IA?"

The minute that was out the others rushed up stairs, and when they looked around the corner in a stack, IA was peeking in through Hanzoku's open door with a beet red face, and when the sound coming out through the door reached the others ears their reactions were surprise, and they all piled near the door an peeked in to see Hanzoku once again singing along to the song on repeat while playing his guitar along to it.

_**Let's clear away this hazy, clouded field of view,**_

_**Because it's too soon to cover our eyes and ears.**_

_**Instead of lamenting over the world and the pure-white blankness of the self,**_

_**Just laugh at the empty palm of your hand.**_

_**Even without chasing after that special something out there,**_

_**I can meet and laugh with the me who can laugh together with you.**_

_**The place marked by the light that I longed for lies past imagination**_

"He's not that bad is he?"

"You kidding?! He's great!"

"Looks like getting him to join the club was a good idea Luka!"

Luka just nodded, since now she was practically entranced like IA was. There was just something uplifting going on here, and everyone felt it. Seemed Hanzoku had made a good choice in song, because not only was he feeling like the daily dose of stress was gone, everyone else was feeling the same way. After a bit longer, Hanzoku stopped the song and placed his hand on the guitars strings to silence them, and then he spoke up.

"So how long are you guys going to spy on me just so you can hear how my singing voice sounds?"

After that, the door flew open and everyone tumbled in clumsily, landing in a pile, and Hanzoku rolled his eyes, leaning on a hand.

"W-when did you notice!?"

"After the door got more than two inches open. When it was that wide I knew there was more than just one person watching, and of course the logical option would be that it was you guys. I mean, really, who else do I know who's been pestering me about how I sound when I sing? Our school does focus on music after all."

Everyone but IA, who was stuck underneath everyone else, let out a collective "EHHHHH!?", which just made Hanzoku chuckle.

"Guys… can't… breathe…"

IA's faint voice came out and her arms flailed around, and everyone dispersed, taking various spots around the room, though Hanzoku stayed put on his bed. When Miku started scanning around Mikuo tapped her on the head.

"Quit snooping. Hanzoku doesn't have anything you might think he does Miks. Trust me, Kaito and I made sure of that."

"C'mon Mikuo, that was a rather unnecessary search you and Kaito did."

"It was completely necessary."

Hanzoku shot a glare at Kaito as the latter started fishing through the stack of blu-rays in the entertainment center, looking for something to watch.

"Really Kaito? We've got the girls in here, you think it'd be a good idea to go through my blu-rays now?"

"Yes I do."

Hanzoku sighed and shook his head, and when IA started tentatively starting up his computer he frekaed out a bit.

"D-don't start that up!"

"Huh?"

A second after a couple of crashes when the two moved, and everyone was laughing their butts off. Hanzoku let out a pained breath and opened his yes, only to see pinkish cream white right in front of him, and a moment later IA looked up, and both teen's eyes widened as they realized just what had happened.

"Uh… um… SORRRY!"

IA was quick to move, and Hanzoku stood up.

"N-no… it's my fault. I shouldn't have freaked out like that… sorry…"

"Kyahahahaha! Man you two are just adorable!"

"SHUT IT RIN!"

Hanzoku sighed again but a small smile creeped up on his face.

_I really do like all these people. They're good friends and we make a good group. I really am starting to hope we don't have to move again… I don't want to leave these guys… man, and it's only been a month since we got here. Sheesh, I'm starting to act like an old man._

_**Instead of lamenting over the world and the pure-white blankness of the self,**_

_**Just laugh at the empty palm of your hand.**_

_**Even without chasing after that special something out there,**_

_**I can meet and laugh with the me who can laugh together with you.**_

_**The place marked by the light that I longed for lies past imagination**_

Hanzoku chuckled and laid back onto the side of his bed. He didn't want to trade moments like this. They were too few and far between before.

_My life may be weird… but at least it's full of people who are just as weird as me. _


	7. Chapter 7

Different from the Rest

**Chapter 7: A forgotten friendship and an idea**

**Chapter Song: One Ok Rock, **_**"Jibun Rock"**_

**Hanzoku's room**

Hanzoku was going through some of the old photo albums he'd found in one of his boxes, flipping through each one.

_These are all from places we've lived at over the years. What we did there, the people we knew, even the house we lived in at that time… all these old memories I wanted to forget because they're too painful…_

When Hanzoku skimmed through an album titled _"France", _which was about eight years ago, he stopped when he noticed something, flipping back a couple of pages until he got to what he'd noticed. It was a picture of an nine year old Hanzoku and eight year old Minami, who was making bunny ears behind her brothers head, and Hanzoku had his typical annoyed look at the time, the two children in front of their father, who at that time looked like a dead ringer for an older Hanzoku but he also looked further away from Oriental where you could tell Hanzoku was part Japanese, and the man seemed tired despite the small smile, but, there was two others there that Hanzoku had a hard time identifying, though one of them looked familiar.

Alongside the three Samuine's stood to others, a tall man in a business suit like the elder Samuine with dark hair and equally dark and piercing eyes, and in front of that man, doing her best to stay hidden behind Hanzoku was a pink haired girl that was at least Hanzoku's age, and for some reason the girl reminded him of Luka. Same blue eyes, same look.

_There's no way this is coincidence… Luka does speak English perfectly, and like me she doesn't look fully Japanese, kinda European against my American… not that there's a difference there… Maybe I can check with mom and the others tomorrow… kinda don't wanna mention this in the chat room…_

Hanzoku sighed and pulled out his phone, taking a snapshot of the picture before syncing the device up with his speakers and hitting play, and the minute he heard the first guitar chord he knew _immediately _what he was hearing.

_**Can you be awake without remembering**_

_**What you believe in today too?**_

_**Like how when time passed, even your belief in yourself faded**_

_**You don't notice this condition you have**_

_**The only prevention method**_

"_**I have to not lie to myself"**_

_Been a while since I listened to these guys…_

With a small smirk on his face, Hanoku went and sent the music feed back to his headphones, and he grabbed the album, trotting downstairs.

"Mom!"

"Hmm?"

Mrs. Samuine looked up from her seat where she was reading one of her magazines when her son entered the living room, setting down one of their old photo albums in front of her.

"Which one is this Hanzoku?"

"The one from when we were in France. But, I'm more curious about this picture in particular."

Hanzoku pointed at the one he was talking about, the same one he was mulling over now, and his mother raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Look at the girl behind me… doesn't she look like Luka?"

The boy's mother looked at the picture closely a bit more, and then she looked at Hanzoku.

"Well of course she does, that _is _Luka. You don't remember? The two of you were good friends back in France… though she doesn't seem to remember either… it has been a long time."

"I knew it! It wasn't a coincidence!"

Hanzoku shot up and threw up a hand, but then he put a hand on his chin.

"But even if it has been a long time you'd… no… stuff like this can happen. Weird… first I find out all my online friends are also the same group I'm in now, then that the leader of said group was a friend of mine way back when… boy won't this be surprising for everyone."

Hanzoku had his hands in his pockets with his typical smirk on his face as he snickered, and his mother chuckled as she sipped on her tea.

_**Like I'd forget it!**_

_**If I become someone else**_

_**Couldn't it be like even though I'm alive, I just can't find a reason for it!?**_

_**I got rid of the voice that wouldn't become a shout**_

_**Screaming and singing until my shout's heard loud and clear**_

_**I won't stop 'til it reaches someone!**_

"You seem a little excited Hanzoku."

"Heh heh… I just find it insanely amusing instead of shocking this time around. Man, I cannot _wait _to see everyone's faces tomorrow! It'll be priceless!"

**The Next Day/Club Room**

"WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

Hanzoku was standing with a little smirk on his face as everyone gawked at the picture he was showing them on his phone.

"W-when was this!?"

Luka had the most embarrassed look ever, and part of Hanzoku's snickered was because he found it kind of cute.

"France, eight years ago. I really don't remember it but my mom does… wonder why she never brought anything up…"

"Uh… well… I… kinda… remember…. A bit…"

Luka was twiddling her fingers, Meiko and Lily snickering quietly.

"It's so obvious."

"How has Hanzoku _not _noticed?"

"Meiko, Lily, I can hear you two ya' know?"

Hanzoku looked to the side and closed his left eye, throwing the dart in his hand onto the dart board in the room, nailing a perfect bullseye.

"Wow, that was a first. Anyway, I found this while browsing through some old albums that were in my room for some reason. Guess the box was just put up there because there was extra room."

Hanzoku shrugged and flipped his phone shut, sticking it back in his pocket and taking a seat.

"Any way, this most recent development aside, are we gonna do anything for the school summer festival coming up?"

The minute the words "School Festival" left Hanzoku's mouth, the entire room started feeling gloomy.

"What?"

"We've never done anything for the school festival…" Kaito stated.

"In fact, all we've ever done in terms of music is karaoke in town." Meiko added.

"That… and most of the other clubs take care of that, and we'd never do well in the big concert at the end anyway." IA added.

"Yeah, Gakupo, Al, and the other bigger club leaders tend to win each year." Mikuo stated.

"What genres?" Hanzoku leaned on his hand, already brainstorming.

"Pop, rap, pretty much some things we'd cover." Luka stated.

"Well what about punk or J-rock? I've got a few good songs we could use. Ever hear of One Ok Rock?" Hanzoku chuckled with a smirk.

_**You're rotating on even today**_

_**Never ceasing no matter who's crying or getting mad**_

_**Even if I'm**_

_**Tested by getting sick, of course I won't stop!**_

_**Because we're continuing on without stopping just like life does**_

_**So, yeah, even today people don't join their crumpled hands together!**_

"One Ok what!?"

Hanzoku rolled his eyes when everyone asked.

"Really? They're a Japanese band, I'm surprised you guys haven't heard of them. They are kinda popular. Gagh, you know what, I'll just show you."

Hanzoku reached back into his pocket and found the right playlist, setting his wireless speaker on the counter and linking his phone to it. After the others sat down to listen once the first song started, listening carefully. Amid it, Luka looked over at Hanzoku, who had a satisfied look on his face with what he pulled, and the pinkette grinned herself. Even after nearly nine years there was still always a sure fire way to get Hanzoku's mind working. Seemed like this was what was going to work for the time being.

_**Things forced to give up on somehow no one can do, right!?**_

_**Like, if it's put to a stop, the next beginning will be cut straight away, right!?**_

_**Even if you're being forced to raise the standard of what you think is a miracle**_

_**Still, at that point, that miracle must be those who you call irreplacable friends!**_

"So, sound like a plan to you guys?"

"HECK YEAH IT DOES!"

Hanzoku fell out of his chair from surprise when everyone yelled, yelping when his head hit the floor.

"AGAIN!? I'm gonna get brain damage if I keep hitting my head like that…"

_Wonder if anything like this happened when Luka and I were kids… sheesh, I just can't remember much of it for the life of me now… it clicks, but at the same time it's off… eh, then again I always have chosen to forget stuff a lot of the time. I'll give things some time._

Hanzoku sat up and got back into his chair, and so began the discussion of plans for Club Vocaloid's first shot at something successful…

_**Like being told "no, no" over and over**_

_**Has no connection to the question at hand**_

_**Now, collect and store the important things on your own**_

_**Is it really like that? Not yet, not yet! There's still time!**_

_**For now, sharpen your foresight**_

_**Protagonist's just one person! The start of your own story!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Different from the Rest

**Chapter 8: More Weirdness?**

**Chapter Song: Sleeping with Sirens, **_**"Do it now, Remember it Later"**_

_(Kuro Akari has logged on)_

_Kuro Akari: Hey guys… sorry I took a while, I was busy trying to decide what song we should play and I narrowed it down to three pretty dang good ones: Re;Make, Jibun Rock (the one I showed you guys), and Crazy Botch. Which ones?_

_Musica: Well… maybe we should focus on assigning roles first._

_Rock City Boy: Musica, we all agreed the other day that Kuro was going to be lead guitar and vocals on your suggestion._

_Iheatleeks!: Yep, that was the choice for that._

_Shiro: *nods*_

_Ao Inabikari: That was the consensus._

_Rollin' Girl: Yep._

_Reto: Mhmm_

_Treo: I believe so_

_Shining Star: Where was I when this happened?_

_Kuro Akari: ._. Ummm… guys, when the heck did you decide on this?_

_Musica: The other day when you weren't paying attention, you know, taking you nap on the school roof._

_Kuro Akari: Musica, how do you know I take naps on the roof?_

_Musica: Uh… no reason… IT WAS JUST AN EDUCATED GUESS!_

_Kura Akari: Really now? It'd be kinda hard to make an educated guess on what I do when I head up to the roof unless I was followed. Something you're not saying?_

_Musica: NO! NOTHING AT ALL!_

Hanzoku rolled his eyes, and he raised an eyebrow when a private chat opened up.

_Musica: Uhm… Hanzoku… y'think… uh… that this weekend… would you… I dunno like to go out and do something?_

_Kuro Akari: That's a little sudden… what would you have in mind? Not like I'd have much else to do this weekend._

_Musica: Wait… did… did you just say yes?_

_Kuro Akari: What else did it seem like?_

_Music: 0_0 Uh… I… need to log off… see you guys tomorrow!_

_(Musica has logged off)_

_Kuro Akari: Well that was weird…_

_Rock City Boy: What did she say?_

_Kuro Akari: Well, she asked if I wanted to go somewhere this weekend and I agreed. Not like I have much else to do._

_Shiro: HUH?!_

_Ao Inabikari: Dude, do you _know _what you just agreed to?_

_Kuro Akari: Going and spending time with a friend._

_Rock City Boy: HOW ARE YOU SO DENSE!?_

_Kuro Akari: WHAT?!_

In the meantime while the chat room was getting stormed by the others and a very confused Haznoku, Luka was sitting on the floor and squealing into a pillow while rolling around.

"He said yes! He said yes he said yes he said yes! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Luka squealed, the only muffle being the pillow her face was shoved into. Without getting up, Luka grabbed the remote for her stereo and turned it on, chuckling a bit at the song that started playing.

"Sleeping with Sirens, _"Do it now Remember it later"_? Perfect!" She snickered.

_**Seen this place before**_

_**back when I was young and I had something more to prove**_

_**Now that I'm older I've seen all the things that I want**_

_**and I'm ready to make my move**_

By odd coincidence, Hanzoku had shut his computer and was playing that same song on his guitar. That day had been particularly bad no thanks to some of the more prominent club heads barging in once again, and boy had those guys had a field day ripping into Hanzoku and his particular tastes, some of it making fun of the fact he never really acted like he'd left America in the first place.

_**We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate**_

_**See, why would we want to make you bastards wait**_

_**Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say**_

_**So now we'll say, we'll say**_

_**We're gonna do what we want**_

_**Remember when they said that what we want can never be done**_

_**When it all comes falling down**_

_**We'll do what we want to**_

_**Said we'll do what we want to**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Remember when they said that what we want can never be done**_

_**Well look who's laughing now**_

_**We'll do what we want to**_

_**Said we'll do what we want to**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**_

_**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**_

And what better way to blow off steam than singing a song that was the equivalent to saying "Fuck off" to all the people like that? Especially when the fire had been fed by having no idea what everyone else was yammering about in the chatroom, not that it bothered Hanzoku much.

After slamming another chord on the strings to silence the instrument, Hanzoku flopped down onto his bed and ran his hands over his face.

"Ai yai yai… what were they jabbering about back there? And why the heck were Miku and IA freaking the hell out on the chat?" He muttered, flipping onto his stomach and pulling out his phone, and he sighed when it started buzzing with Mikuo's name on the front.

"Yello?" Hanzoku muttered.

"Hanzoku, you really do know what you agreed to right? I mean, you're just messing with us that you don't know, right?" Mikuo asked, and Miku could barely be heard yelling in the background.

"I told you what I got from it. I really don't know what…"

Hanzoku stopped when he heard what sounded like someone hitting their head on the wall on the other end.

"Uh… Mikuo?"

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU COULD BE SO DENSE! I mean, come on, you and Luka technically, I guess, have known each other since you were much younger and it's dead obvious she… you know… same goes for IA… and surprisingly my sister." Mikuo muttered.

"Mikuo you're being too vague. What the hell do you mean?" Hanzoku asked as he went and started browsing through his games, picking one and grabbing the remote as he sat back down.

"How have you not caught on? It's been… like… what… a little over a month since you revealed being Kuro Akari. Did those conversations fall out of your mind or something?" Mikuo asked.

"What conversations?" Hanzoku asked.

"The ones about whom IA and Miku liked, and occasionally Luka. THEY WERE ALL ABOUT YOU!" Mikup shouted.

"WHAT?!" Hanzoku snapped, his face going red.

"Your face is red now right? It better be." Mikuo growled.

"L-look… I-I'm really -not sure t-that's what th-those were about! I-I mean… a-a guy l-like me? C-come on… th-there's no way any o-of th-them could…" Hanzoku stuttered.

"LUKA JUST ASKED YOU OUT YOU DUMBASS! AND YOU SAID YES!" Miku yelled.

"MIKU BACK OFF AND CALM DOWN!" Mikuo snapped, and a door could be heard slamming. "Remember when I said Miku is kind of a Tsundere? Yeah, she's gone full out tsun so don't be surprised if you get punched, kicked, or any other manner of injury tomorrow. But, nice to know there's a way to get you stuttering like an idiot. HAHAHA! Man Meiko's gonna have a field day when I tell her! So, which one do you like eh?" Mikuo asked.

"Uh… w-well… I-I… I'm… n-not so… sure on that…" Hanzoku stuttered again, twisting a strand of hair between his fingers nervously.

"Wait… well, we'll discuss this later. Good luck on not getting killed tomorrow." Mikuo stated, and with that he hung up.

Hanzoku clapped his phone shut hard and dropped the device onto his bed, and he went over to the window and leaned on it, and once again he could barely see IA poking her head out from the edge of hers. Hanzoku rolled his eyes and opened his window, leaning on the sill.

"IA! What the heck are you doing?" Hanzoku shouted out a louder volume, and the only response he got was a shriek and then the top of IA's head vanished. "IA, I know you're still there, it's not too hard to…"

Hanzoku looked down at his phone when it started buzzing, and he flipped it open, rolling his eyes when he saw it was IA.

"Hello?"

"Uh… hi…" IA muttered, and Hanzoku looked back out the window, and the eep on the other end let him know that IA had hidden again.

"IA, you know you don't have to hide right? I know you're there." Hanzoku sighed and sat down, leaning his head back on the sill.

"I-I know… it's just… oh… I don't know what to say right now…" IA mumbled, and Hanzoku sighed again.

"I'm a little confused to… confused and insanely embarrassed. Of course, I've got screamo bands to help me blow off excess steam where it needs to be done." Hanzoku stated, "But, why are you always staying in the background even with our friends? It's… kinda odd."

"Uh… well… Um… reasons…" IA mumbled.

"Does it have to do with your parents? Seriously, if you need someone to talk to I'm all ears y'know? Miku and I did the exact same thing on the chatroom, I'm sure we'd do the same IRL. I'd be damned if I didn't take the time to listen to a friend." Hanzoku stated, "But… well… y'know… with this weekend… to be dead honest I didn't know that's what Luka meant… so… uh… I have no idea how to go with this."

"Well… I mean, you two have technically known each other longer than the rest of us…"

"It was for like a year, and I don't remember much, other than that Luka was kinda clingy."

IA actually chuckled at Hanzoku's flat toned interjection.

"Kinda sounds like Luka…"

Hanzoku just nodded and sighed.

_**Oh my, don't they hate to see us try**_

_**Come on say what you think**_

_**It won't mean a thing**_

_**In the end we're gonna be just fine**_

"Well… it's kinda late. I have to finish up tonight's homework anyway. See you at school tomorrow." Hanzoku muttered, tilting his head back a bit.

"R-right… t-talk to you later Hanzoku… night…" IA replied before the phone clicked off.

Hanzoku sighed again and put his arms behind his head.

"Things always wind up getting weird for me at times don't they? Well, it's just the way the well spins I guess… not like I can stop it."


	9. Chapter 9

Different from the Rest

**A/N: I made a decision! I'm going to play things out like routes in a visual novel from this point. So, which route to take first though? Luka, IA, or Miku?**

**Chapter 9: The Date**

**Chapter Song: **_**"Weightless", **_**All Time Low**

**Samuine residence**

"Mom, I can handle myself! CAN YOU LEAEVE MY HAIR ALONE!?" Hanzoku snapped as his mother was furiously trying to take care of how unruly his hair was.

"You're going on your first date ever. I want you to look nice, especially since it's with Luka." Ms. Samuine stated, and Hanzoku sighed.

"Mom, it'll be fine. Luka doesn't _care _how my hair looks. Besides, no matter what you do it'll just get messy again anyway!" Hanzoku snapped, though he was glad he could at _least _wear his normal outfit, though he was ditching his hoodie since the weather was warming up.

"Only because you're always playing with it. There, done!" Ms. Samuine proudly looked at the neater hairstyle she'd given her eldest son, and Hanzoku just crossed his arms, and a moment later his hair seemed to just pop back to it's usual array of tufts, and Hanzoku swept his bangs back to his face.

"Told you." Hanzoku muttered, looking at the time on his phone, "Crap. Mom, I need to go. See ya' this evening!"

Hanzoku quickly ran off, and Minami stuck her head into the living room after trotting down the stairs.

"Where's aniki headed off to so quickly?" Minami asked, and she raised an eyebrow when she saw her mother was on the verge of tears. "Uh… Mom?"

"Why did he have to grow up so fast!? He's already on his first date so fast!" Ms. Samuine sobbed, and Minami let out a confused noise.

"Mom, he's seventeen, don't tell me you didn't see that coming!?" Minami sighed in an exasperated tone.

**Downtown**

Hanzoku was at a slight trot as he went to find where Luka said to meet up, and when he got there it didn't take long for his face to go red. Luka was wearing a rather fashionable white dress and light red jacket, carrying a bag over one arm, and she turned and smiled when she saw Hanzoku as he approached with his face beet red.

"You're a little late you know." Luka snickered.

"Uh…" Hanzoku mumbled before shaking his head to regain his composure. "W-well… my mom kept trying to make my hair look nice… but… well, you can see for yourself." Hanzoku stated, and Luka giggled.

"Well, for the record I think you look better with your hair unkempt like that." Luka stated, "So, should we get started?"

"Uh… r-right… oh… and… uh… you… you look really pretty." Hanzoku muttered, and it was almost like steam popped up across Luka's face as she got red.

"Uh… th… thanks Hanzoku… Uh… well… you look nice too… then again you kinda always do so… uh…" Luka stuttered, and the two just chuckled awkwardly, "Eh… so… we should get going! I have a few places planned that we can go to!"

"Uh… s-sounds good to me… I'm not good with this stuff anyway." Hanzoku nodded, and the two walked off, though in the background they were being followed, and it was none other than Miku and IA in outfits that mostly hid their appearences.

"Tell me again why we're following them Miku." IA mumbled as she followed her teal haired friend through the crowd.

"To see what happens. Luka is _not _making the first move in this contest." Miku grumbled.

"Since when was it a contest?" IA asked quietly.

"It was always a contest!" Miku snapped.

The process was pretty simple and in all honesty, Hanzoku found the date similar to ones from anime: Go to some restaurant, a movie, some of the attractions around town, simple stuff.

"So, what else is there to do? I mean, we've pretty much gone through your typical date from my knowledge anyway." Hanzoku stated, scanning through a window stall, not noticing the mischevious grin on Luka's face.

"_This would be the perfect time to see how Hanzoku performs in front of a crowd. I know just what to do!" _Luka thought, pumping a fist.

"Well, I have one idea." Luka stated, raising a finger, and Hanzoku looked back as he raised an eyebrow.

"What are you planning?" Hanzoku muttered.

**A few minutes later**

"No, no no no no." Hanzoku muttered the moment he saw Luka pulling him towards a karaoke café.

"Ah c'mon Hanzoku, it'll be fun!" Luka giggled.

"I said no! I am not gonna be forced to sing in front of a crowd!" Hanzoku snapped.

"Please? Just _one _song? For me? I really wanna hear you sing again." Luka stated, and she pulled the puppy dog eye look she used to use against Hanzoku all those years ago in Paris.

"God I hated it when you did that. I could never refuse… and I still can't. Fine, but I'm choosing the song." Hanzoku muttered, hanging his head.

"Yay! Alright, let's go!" Luka chuckled.

"Better not take this too far Luka." Hanzoku muttered.

"Don't worry I won't." Luka giggled, and off near the corner, Miku was gripping the magazine she was hiding behind a bit too tightly.

"Uh, should we follow them in?" IA suggested.

"Let's do that." Miku mumbled as she shut the magazine, and the two followed their friends in, and Hanzoku was busy leafing through his phone for a song to use.

"No, no, no… aha! Alright, considering the fact I have a bit of left over steam to blow off, I'm gonna use a specific All Time Low song." Hanzoku stated woth his usual smirk on his face, and Luka raised an eyebrow.

"How bad does it get at school? I've never seen anyone picking on you." Luka stated.

"Yeah, because you're one of the most popular girls in school. None of those guys wanna look bad in front of you." Hanzoku stated with a shrug.

"_Yeah, and I wish they would get the point that there's someone else I like way more than anyone else I ever will… you…" _Luka thought, really wanting to say that as Hanzoku went over to make the song request, and she could've _sworn _she saw somewhat badly disguised Miku and IA in the crowd.

"What are they doing here?" Luka grumbled.

"Alright, next up we've got a newcomer here, singing All Time Low's _Weightless! _What a deviation eh?" The DJ announced, and Hanzoku took in a breath, and started as soon as he heard the first note, his voice ringing out clear as he put a hand on the mic:

_**Manage me, I'm a mess**_

_**Turn a page, I'm a book**_

_**Half unread**_

_**I wanna be laughed at**_

_**Laughed with, just because**_

_**I wanna feel weightless**_

_**And that should be enough**_

_**But I'm stuck in this fucking rut**_

_**Waiting on a second hand pick me up**_

_**And I'm over, getting older**_

_**If I could just find the time**_

_**Then I would never let another day go by**_

_**I'm over, getting old**_

_**Maybe it's not my weekend**_

_**But it's gonna be my year**_

_**And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere**_

_**And this is my reaction**_

_**To everything I fear**_

_**Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here**_

Much to the surprise of Hanzoku's three friends, the crowd was cheering him on rather excitedly, and after a moment of surprise on his face, Hanzoku broke out into a grin larger than he'd ever shown for a good while, and it was quick for all three girls who'd entered to start blushing at the sight.

_**Make believe that I impress**_

_**That every word**_

_**By design**_

_**Turns a head**_

_**I wanna feel reckless**_

_**I wanna live it up, just because**_

_**I wanna feel weightless**_

_**Cause that would be enough**_

_**If I could just find the time**_

_**Then I would never let another day go by**_

_**I'm over, getting old**_

_**Maybe it's not my weekend**_

_**But it's gonna be my year**_

_**And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere**_

_**And this is my reaction**_

_**To everything I fear**_

_**Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here**_

Hanzoku, by now, had taken the mic from the stand and gotten lost in the moment, and part of him wished he had his guitar at the moment.

_**This could be all that I've waited for**_

_**(I've waited, I've waited for)**_

_**And this could be everything**_

_**I don't wanna dream anymore**_

_**Maybe it's not my weekend**_

_**But it's gonna be my year**_

_**And I've been going crazy**_

_**I'm stuck in here**_

When the wind up sounded, it was met by a collective sound of some of the crowd, among them several _other _students of Kisaragi Academy, including Luka, Miku, and IA, joining in for the last verse since, after all, this _was _a song about not wanting to grow up.

_**Maybe it's not my weekend**_

_**But it's gonna be my year (it's gonna be my year)**_

_**And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere (go nowhere)**_

_**And this is my reaction**_

_**To everything I fear (everything I fear)**_

_**Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here**_

Hanzoku let out a sigh and stepped off the stage, sitting down next to the stunned Luka, leaning on an arm.

"By the way you're next." Hanzoku muttered.

"W-what!?" Luka gasped, shaking her head back and forth, her face still red.

"I told the DJ you'd go next. Of course the song choice is yours, but you're going next." Hanozku stated, leaning back.

"W-why?" Luka asked, and Hanzoku left one eye open with his characteristic smirk.

"One simple rule: _Equivalent Exachange." _Hanzoku chuckled, and Luka gave him a flat stare.

"Don't you dare start pulling this on me." Luka muttered.

"You must abide by the alchemical rule. You cannot recive something without giving something in return, so get up there. Unless you're nervous?" Hanzoku teased, tapping Luka's forehead.

"W-why would I be nervous? And fine, I will. You better be ready to have your mind blown!" Luka snickered with a flirty grin that honestly made Hanzoku's face red as she went up and chose her song, taing the stage, and several of the high school students murmered among themselves.

Obviously this show would be well received.

And the minute he heard the guirtar start up, Hanoksu knew _exactly _what song was going to be playing now.

"Now way, I didn't even know Luke knew this song!" Hanzoku gasped in surprise as Luka started up, and already it seemed the beat was in her head.

_**Can you hear it? **_

_**This voice of mine was sucked emptily into darkness **_

_**If the world has meaning to it, **_

_**Then these kinds of feelings aren't futile**_

_**I was crushed by my longing and had given up **_

_**Without even knowing the color of the endless sky**_

_**I began to run, because my feelings, even now, **_

_**Are definitely beating against my heart**_

_**The me of today will continue towards our destination **_

_**We'll amass our own tomorrows**_

_**The answer, yes, is always right here**_

To be very, _very _blunt, Hanzoku was stunned into silence. He couldn't help but find Luka's voice amazing, and he was beet red,

"Noo! At this rate he might end up falling for her!" Miku growled, biting on a cloth.

"Miku, I think you're thinking too far ahead." IA muttered, shuffling her hands since _she _was still focused on Hanzoku's earlier performance, still thinking how glad and enthusiastic he'd sounded as opposed to his normal, cynicism laced tone of voice.

Meanwhile on the stage, Luka grinned when she saw Hanzoku's stunned faced, and she twirled before continuing, her hair billowing out.

_**I don't have the time to lament the seasons that have passed **_

_**So that I won't ever waver again **_

_**With countless, tiny little **_

_**Regrets carried in my arms**_

_**I've come this far, having chased only after your back **_

_**It's something only I, who sought you, can do**_

_**Those words you gave me that day, even now, **_

_**Definitely reach my heart**_

_**I've realized my reason for having been born **_

_**Today more than I did yesterday**_

_**The answer, yes, is always right here**_

_**It was as if everything was completely natural **_

_**Our precious days haven't ended yet, and then, again**_

_**I began to run, because my feelings, even now, **_

_**Are definitely beating against my heart**_

_**The me of today will continue towards our destination **_

_**We'll amass our own tomorrows**_

_**The answer, yes, is always right here**_

As the song finished, masses of claps went off, and Luka's smile was enough to light up the whole room and make a good amount of the guys lose it, though it seemed that the moment she sat down next to Hanzoku, who seemed to be stuck in a processing mode, the flames of jealously were alight.

"So, what did you think?" Luka asked cheerily.

"Just this:" Hanzoku muttered as he put his hands near his head and did the usual "Mind Blown" expression berfore laughing, "Honestly, I didn't know you even _knew _Sorairo Days."

"Well, you did recommend Gurren Lagann, so I decided to take a look. Though I wonder how you dealt with the fanservice." Luka muttered, giving Hanzoku a suspicious look, and the boy brushed it off.

"Same way I always deal with that: I block it out. I told you before, I've got filters in here. Now c'mon… I'm kinda getting some bad vibes from the other guys from our school now…" Hanzoku muttered, and Luka flinched a bit when she saw all the glares.

"Yeah we should… whoa! I didn't even realize what time it was! We need to go now or my dad'll kill me for being late!" Luka yelped, grabbing Hanzoku's hand and dashed out of there, the boy yelping as she did.

"Follow them!" Miku snapped, shooting up, and IA followed with a sigh.

"Coming."

**Luka's House**

Luka and Hanzoku rushed up to the steps in front of the door and stopped with slght skids, just as the sun was starting to sink below the horizon, and Luka checked her watch.

"Oh thank god we're not late." Luka sighed in relief.

"Well… good….. I don't wanna die because I brought you home late." Hanzoku chuckled, leaning on his knees and letting out a pained breath. "I really need to work out more…"

Luka giggled at that, and Hanoku's eye twitched.

"Well… either way, today was fun. Honestly, I had more fun than I have in a while. Though I'm gonna hold the karaoke thing against you." Hanzoku chuckled.

"Oh no mister, you said equivalent exchange remember? So you and I are even from that. And, I had fun too. Even if it was a bit of a slow start, it was nice." Luka giggled, and Hanzoku chuckled, "Oh, there's one more thing though. Could you… close your eyes for a moment?"

Hanzoku raised an eyebrow, but otherwise, closed his eyes and stood there. Luka took a deep breath, though she shuffled her feet a bit, and stepped a bit closer, leaning up since Hanzoku was quite a bit taller than her, and gently kissed him right on the lips, the boys eye snapping open in surprise, but Hanzoku felt them close as his arms wrapped around Luka's waist, pulling her in a bit.

It wasn't until a minute later the two parted, panting from a lack of breath.

"Well… that was a surprise." Luka giggled.

"You're the one who started it." Hanzoku stated, stepping back and putting his arms behind his head. "So… uh… good night…"

"Uh... yeah see you at school tomorrow!" Luke mumbled sheepishly, pecking Hanzoku on the cheek before rushing inside, and Hanzoku turned to go back to his house, missing the sight of a barely-contained-rage Miku and stunned IA hiding near the wall.

**Samuine Residence**

Hanzoku kicked off his shoes after closing the door, his mother poking her head out of the living room entrance.

"Hi Hanzoku. How was it? And dinner's on the table just so you know."

"I'm… just gonna be in my room… there's some things I need to finish… processing right now…" Hanzoku muttered, and his mom just slowly nodded.

"DID YOU TWO KISS!?" Minami shouted from the living room, and Hanzoku just remained silent.

Once the door to his room was shut, Hanzoku flopped down onto his bed, splaying out his arms and staring up at the ceiling, noting this phone was beeping, and he grabbed it, seeing a couple of messages.

"What the heck?" He muttered as he flipped it open and read the first one, his eye's widening in surprise at it.

_From: Miku_

_Hanzoku… I WANT A DATE SOMETIME! And you can't say no! I you do… well… it won't be good!_

"Just… what? Is Miku really trying to force me?" Hanzoku muttered, opening the next one.

_From: IA_

_Um… do you think maybe… sometime or another we could… go and do something together? Just us?_

"And IA too… that's it, I'm calling Mikuo." Hanzoku grumbled as he sat up and dialed his friends number.

"Yo!" Mikuo answered.

"Hey, Mikuo. I've got a question for ya'." Hanzoku muttered.

"Alright, shoot. What's it about?" Mikuo asked.

"What do you do when you have three girls who like you, you've already gone on a date with one and may or may have not kissed her, and then the other two _also _want to go on a date?" Hanzoku muttered, and Mikuo was silent for a moment.

"Dude, I've got nothing. You'll need to solve this one on your own." Mikuo muttered, "Though oddly enough this sounds like something that would be in some kinda visual novel don't you think? Not that I… know anything about those."

"Yeah, keep talking. Well, yeah, it does… and that was it… I'm kinda stuck in a processing mode right now." Hanzoku muttered.

"Ah, I see. Well, either way, night dude. Oh yeah, and as a note, Miku's been muttering to herself for a while now. Know anything about that?"

"Nope."

"Ah, I see."

Hanzoku gave a goodbye and hung up, placing his phone back onto his desk and then shoving his face into his pillow.

"WHAT THE HECK HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO!?" He screamed.


End file.
